Swine Prince
by moonbird
Summary: Gascon was no more, all there is now, is the lowlife thief Swain. The least royal picture imaginable, this is his story. This story goes through scenes in the game, but from the point of view of Swaine, examining what he might have thought and felt, some extra scenes about how the characters have might talked or talked about.
1. Chapter 1

In fairytales, there were certain rules about princes.

A prince would be handsome, a prince would be the dream coming true for any lost princess.

Some-times, a prince might turn into some-thing unpleasant, like a beast or a frog.

But eventually he would turn back, turn back and be perfect.

Handsome, charming, skilled, clever and able to rule.. Eventually, he would be exactly what this fairytale kingdom needed. Perfect.. That was how a prince was supposed to be.. Perfect.

Always able to return triumphantly and proud, being just that, perfect.

So naturally, that would have to mean that Swaine had actually never been a prince at all, as a young kid, he had merely pretended along-side every-one else.

Good thing he gave up on that,

Or maybe he had in fact been a prince ones, but no matter that fact, it was a very long time ago. And this frog was to far beyond reach.. To far gone.

No one would ever be able to make any connection at all to this low life thief and the crown prince of the great empire Hamalin.

A prince was the last thing he looked, sounded or even smelled like. Not even his own parents or brother would ever be able to recognise him, as was the idea from the beginning.

In the place of Gascon the handsome prince, it was now merely Swaine, the rotten thief. If he was to be prince, he was Swaine prince of swine's now.

Many thoughts like this and more, ran through Swains head as he sat on his bed on the ship he was now one.. Actually sailing right _back_ there, back to Hogtown! What the hell was he thinking going back there? It had been fifteen years! Fifteen years where he had managed to stay far away from Hamalin, and hadn't seen a shadow of it, now he had just boarded a boat, begged to let onboard a boat to go back, what the heck?! Just because of a stupid promise he had made a very long time ago.. but, it was the one promise he knew he had to keep! If Marcassin truly was in trouble, he _had _to help.

Just because he had heard some flimsy notion that Marcassin was in fact.. Not all-right at all, he hadn't been able to stop himself, he had become down-right desperate to return and check for himself, how pathetic.

Emptily Swaine was looking out in front of him, right at his own mirror reflection, his own dead eyes meeting him, in a empty starring contest… except there was no joy, no life..

Supposedly Oliver had cured his heart, but Swaine couldn't really say he felt it. Well he did, he had returned to his senses! His rime and reason had returned to him! But he didn't feel it the same way as every-body else whom had been cured would feel it.. He was ready to swear that what-ever resided in his chest was still broken.

Heck, it had become broken enough that a nightmare had latched right unto it and consumed him from within. Just went to show what a failure he was!

Oliver… of all people. Swaine, the son of a great sage and a great female wizard, in spite of that born without one single drop of magic in him. Should run into and join a little kid, whom came from a world that didn't even _have _magic, had only practised magic for a few weeks, and were all-ready one of the most powerful spell casters Swaine had seen. Now that was sheer irony!

Urgh… how Swaine would love to tell that kid one or two small home secrets.. And then yell a bit for no reason.

It was just too ironic and frustrating to bear! It wasn't Swaines fault he didn't have any magic! He would do any-thing to have magic, but it simply wasn't in his cards and never would be, _that _was the harsh reality of his life. No matter what he did, no matter what he tried, he couldn't do it! No matter how he had tried, what he had done in the past hadn't be good enough! His late father had been _sure _to remind him of that at every single little turn!

Back when Swaine had been Gascon, for as long back as he could possible remember, while he still lived with his father and brother in Hamelin, he had been told two things, constantly. By every-one around him, from the way they treated him and adressed him, the very way he was raised, he had been told that he was born to become emperor, that was his single purpose in life, to one day become the next emperor. And then he was being told and reminded, every single day, that he could never be emperor, he didn't have what it took, but he wasn't ever allowed to be let go on that to. He was crown prince, two loud yelling voices yelling from each their side. And it was not like he hadn't wanted to be the kind of Prince that the kingdom needed, it was not because he didn't want to appease all those eyes and lectures around him, he just.. had never been able to. And yet the messages would continue, some-times back then it felt like he hadn't even been able to breath, like he had been drowning in a deep malestrom of exspectations and voices, without any clear guide-line of what to do. Even now just thinking about it, Swaine felt like he had been stuffed under water and couldn't even take a breath. The plan was that he should have found his own way and purpose by now, leaving all those mixed signals behind and find his own strong path, so he finally could stand strong in himself and figure out, what he was actually supposed to do! That had been his single goal.. and here, fifteen years later, many lessons learned, Swaine wasn't as much as a step closer to the goal.. not one single step. He had nothing to show Hamelin or Marcassin, nothing at all, it was a disgrace to say the least.

This poor excuse for a young man, looking right back at him from the mirror surface.. he actually looked quite a bit older than he was. The years had just been tearing him down faster than what good was.. he looked like an old codger, and that was putting it nicely.. Who would ever guess, that he was in fact.. yes he was pretty damn young, true, not a kid and not a teenager like those he was traveling with, but he was not nearly as old as this mirror image would have you believe! Heck, Mr. Drippy was at least twice as old as he was!

The ironic thing was that Swaine had been intending to return to Hamelin a good while back, when he first heard, but then his heard had gotten stolen.

He remembered it well, standing at a fine stand that sold tools, letting his eyes slide over the items, trying to decide what tool he needed the most for his latest gun upgrade, he had the idea, but he couldn't carry around a lot of tools, so he had to…. _Borrow_.. For his upgrades when needed.

The shop keeper looked at him with squinted distrusting eyes, watching his every single move.

Shesh! Swaine only stole what he needed! And it was not like he could carrie any tool far, he'll return it… maybe.. Depending on if he was being chased or not this time around. Sorry pall, you rather loose the tool than I go to jail again.

Then the assistant entered the shop, a young very pretty girl, with long smooth dark hair. "Oh, you are interested in the products from Hamelin sir?" the girl asked making Swaine turn to her, and smile lightly.

"Every-one knows that the Hamelin products are by far the most superior when it comes to tools and machinery, so naturally." Swaine smirked.

"Then you better take it now." The Girl responded. "Our shipments from Hamelin has been seized."

Suddenly Swaine dropped the wrench in his hand and twirled around. "They what?" he asked. "Why?" he asked.

Blinking the girl looked at him. "I am not entirely sure, some-thing about the emperor making some new changes. Their productions have apparently seized."

"But.. The export of fine weaponry is what keeps Hamelin a float." Swaine exclaimed. "They can't just stop! What's really happening?" he asked in a accusing voice, as if he accused the girl for either lying to him or be the real reason for the seized shipments.

"Honestly, all I know it rumours." The girl spoke wide-eyed. "Well, the sailors said it was like this, the emperor, young Marcassin had come down with a strange illness, so he demands all these odd changes."

"Like shutting down the factories that keep his entire kingdom running?" Swaine asked.

"Well.." the girl bit her lip.

"Oi." The Shop keeper snorted. "Leave my assistant alone, you've done trouble enough all-ready, haven't you?" he asked. "What would a lowlife thief like you even care for a distant kingdom any-way?" he asked.

"Urghh." Swaine groaned at the shop keeper. "Excuse me for being the least be touched, that an entire kingdom is apparently going upside down! But then again, I only got your word for it don't I?" he asked the girl. "Where does the ship that usually sails between here and Hamelin dock? I need to talk to those sailors!" he stated.

"Oh sir, you are in luck! They should be at the harbour right now in fact! If you hurrie you just might catch them!" the girl told.

"Thank you." Swaine nodded his head and ran out.

"Hm." The shopkeeper frowned. "What the heck was that all about?" Then his eyes widened. "HE STOLE THE WRENCH HE STOOD WITH!" he realised. "He didn't pay for it!"

"Oh dear." The girl gasped.

Swaine though couldn't care less about the wrench he had all-ready decided to steal, now residing in his pocket, all he cared about was to find out what was going on!

The Captain of the ship though, gave him the same answer, things were strange in Hamelin, and the ruler not at all well.

As Swaine asked around, the few people whom had _any _connection to Hamelin told the same thing.

_"my sister who lifes there send me this letter, it is so strange."_

_"Yes, that's correct. Any wares from Hamelin has seized shipping."_

_"They don't take my bandanas any-more, the trading line is cut off." _

The more Swaine asked around, the more it became pain stackingly obvious, it was NOT because he wanted to, but he HAD to go back, and see for himself what the heck was going on!

Surely it couldn't be as bad as people said! Though if it was.. urgh.. he was going to kick Marcassins butt so hard! Couldn't that brat do any-thing! Really? How come Swaine had no choice then? Urgh such a bother.

Having packed up and was ready to travel, Swaine was just about to cross the dessert so he could get to port and find himself a ship headed for Hamelin. There _had_ to be one lousy ship sailing past through there, weren't there? And now, Swaine was just determined to go back and see for himself, not a hundred strong horses would have been able to stop him at that very moment! Marcassin needed him and that was the end of the story. Or it would have been, if it wasn't for the interferance of some-thing much worse than ten wild horses... it was worse than a hundred, a thousand horses in Swaines way. Much, much worse.

As Swaine stepped over the desert sand, his familiar dutifully stepping after him, did the man appear.. this dangerous man, whom was hardly any man at all.

"So.." A dark scary voice almost whispered, yet the voice cut directly into Swaines ear as a knife cutting through all other sounds. "The prince of swine's has decided to return. Greetings, Porcopine Prince."

Gascon gasped as he wide-eyed turned around, and was faced with a scary looking man, the man was covered in a dark cloak, yet his red hair fell down his face, it looked like he was almost floating, inches above the sand.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be!?" Swaine exclaimed.

"You may call me.. Shadar.." The man spoke. "People call me the dark Djin."

And Swaines eyes widened.. Shadar, no one stood any chance against Shadar! Not even people who had magic, and Swaine had none, he was doomed! Shaking he stepped backwards, and almost tripped. "What.. What are such a big shot doing here in the de-desert? And speaking to a lowly thief as I?" he asked in a stammer, sweat falling from his face.

"Thief?" Shadar asked. "You really think poor disguises can throw the Dark Djin off the trail? I know exactly who you are. Prince Gascon."

At that Swaines eyes widened as he stumbled down on the ground. "I.. I don't know what you are talking about!" he told. "Me a prince? Please! That's ridicules. Hehe." He swallowed nervously. "A good laugh indeed."

"It was foolish of you to decide to return, prince of swine's, that would potentially mess up my plans. I can't have that." Shadar spoke in his broken voice.

That made Swaines eyes widen as realisation dawned upon him. "So some-thing _is_ the matter with Hamelin, and.. and YOU!" Swaine exclaimed as he pointed at Shadar. "You're behind it! _What the heck did you do to Marcassin?_" he shouted.

"You'll see soon enough for yourself. You will share his faith." Shadar spoke, and Swaines eyes widened.

There was nothing for it! He had to escape! Some-how! No matter how stupid it was! He had to! So he turned, and rolled down the sandcliff, then summersaulted up on his legs, before he started to run.

Shadar only duly looking after him. "So you try to run? How foolish of you." He sighed, before he vanished from the spot.

And then appeared again, right in front of Swaine.

"ARGH!" Swaine yelled falling down in the sand, Shadar bowing over him. "No.. No.. Please!" he begged. "Leave me alone! St-STOP!" he yelled. "Some-body please help me!" he squirmed terrified as Shadards withered slender hand reached over his chest.

"Now then, which piece should I take?" Shadar questioned. "You are disguising as a thief, are you not?" he asked looking at the wide-eyed, and obviously terriefied Swaine. "Well then, no one will think any-thing odd about a thief with no restraint will they?" he asked. "I'll make you into a true thief now. One who can't even help himself, with no morals at all. Every-thing but your next little theft, will pale in your mind.. it'll be like an addiction to abhor, every-thing else will matter less, if at all. And people will only be able to see you like that, that loathsome thief you want to appear as. It'll be what you'll become! As you wished!" He stated, and then his hand launched right into Swaines chest, disappearing into his chest as if Swaine himself was nothing but a hologram.

But he could feel it! Feel this cold withered hand grabbing his heart. "Sto.. STOP IT!" Swaine screamed. _"STOP!" _

And then Shadar took out his hand, now holding a glowing bit of light, that was the last thing Swaine even saw, before he passed out, and every-thing turned to darkness around him.

As he awoke again, he felt.. different some-how, his entire body was itching, his fingers stifling. Wasn't there some-thing around here to steal!?

He didn't care what it was! He just wanted items.. there was some-thing about Marcassin and Hamelin.

But, njah! They could probably handle themselves a little while longer couldn't they? Swaine just needed to steal a few items first, just a few! Honest! And then he would be off.. Probably.

Of course he didn't, a few years went past like that, when Swaine was awake, all he could think about was his next theft, the next item he wanted to touch, hold and call his own. He saw some-thing in front of him, and he wanted it! Like a burning desire there was no fighting against, nothing else than what-ever useless item he saw in front of him mattered to him at those moments.

But as he slept, all he could feel was his guilt as the nightmares washed over him and he was forced to face himself, ironically it was by night time, that that nightmare found him, and delighted lashed right into his heart, a perfect victim for consumption! The nightmare had been drawn to him like a moth to a flame, and grew happily as Swaine kept him well fed with his despair doing those dark hours on the night, the hours where he dreamed, where he remembered if only very vaguely, who he actually was, and what he was neglecting.

That was until Oliver came, and now finally, a few years later than anticipated, Swaine was on his way, finally.

He remembered it, Swaine remembered it, suddenly holding that picture in his hand, of Marcassin, and suddenly as Swaine looked at the picture some-thing inside of him was rebelling. There was some-thing he had failed at! Some-thing he had failed to do! This prince on the picture... What? And now those small kids in front of him wanted the picture back?

Swaine wouldn't let them have it! They had no right! He wanted it! _He_ wanted to have it and keep it! But why? Usually he had no trouble letting go of things ones he had them, but this, he wanted it! This meant some-thing to him! But what? What? This was important! The most important thing in his life! So why did it hurt so much? It hurt! Thoughts swirled around Swaine like that, like a big whirlstorm, anger and frustrations, hate, every-thing, and as they whirlstorm whirled up, it took physical form inside of him, Swaine could feel it all whirling together until it became some-thing to big and painful for his poor body! And then it started, started to demand its way out, through his mouth, eyes, skin, chest, heart.. every-where. "Arh.. ARHH!" Swaine gasped as the overwhelming pain took a whole of him, demanded its way out and at last he screamed as it all came out, and took his life force with it._ "AAAARGHHHHHHH!"_

He barely remembered waking after it, barely remebered what had happened, it was all such a fus, the physical pain was gone but none of the feelings and emotions that had come with it. Then suddenly, that young boy with his mop of red-brown hair stood in front of him with wide open eyes.

Instictly Swaine stepped away from him, holding the picture close, this boy would _not_ have this picture! It was his! He wanted it! He would hold unto it and bite any-one who tried to take it if he had to! No one could take it! _No one!_ he wouldn't let them! It was to important! "Sta.. Stay away." he gasped frightened over this boys intentions. "Don't touch me! Don't!"

And then, the boy lifted his hand, and a little light flew from his locket, wide-eyed Swaine looked at the light, before suddenly, it zoomed straight towards him, and flew straight into his chest.

And as it did, Swaine gasped for air, as if he had just broken the surface of the worlds longest dive, it felt like a bucket of cold water having poured over him, clearing his mind, suddenly his eyes and head zoomed sharp. As if the entire world around him had merely been fuzzy pictures before, wide-eyed Swaine looked around. "What.. What happened?" he asked as he stumbled a bit around, feeling quite dizzy, then he looked at the picture in his hand again and blinked. Marcassin.. He remembered now, this was Marcassin, his only brother Marcassin, little sir holiness.. Whom he had promised to help when he needed it. Just an old picture though, the real one was at Hamelin.

"Can we have the picture back now sir?" The little boy, with the locket asked.

Swaine glanced up from the picture and then at the boy, blinking stunned. Why did he have to do with Marcassin? But well, hm.. If the boy wished to go see Marcassin, with this very ship... Swaine needed that transportation! And he needed it right away, he didn't care what it took, he was all-ready way to late! Perhaps if he played his cards correctly, first thing first though, find out just what the heck these two children and that odd looking creature wanted with Marcassin! He would make them confess, even if he had to trick the answers right out of them, which was his usual approach and straight what he went for now. "Oh this? Of pretty boy?" he asked holding up the picture. "Why? What do you need it for?"

And things had turned out well after it, now Swaine was here, on the ship towards to Hamelin! Finally! But still then, he had a lot of doubts! If Marcassin was helpless, an amazing sage, then what could _he _hope to accomplish? Especially now, when he was so damn late, maybe five years ago it wouldn't have been so bad.. but now? Now? This was a stupid journey and Swaine was being an idiot for going on it at all. But he couldn't help himself, there was no helping it at all.

Still, worry did fill up Swaine and there was nothing he could do to stop it.. how he hoped that it was all a hoax and Marcassin was all-right, then he could leave.

Leave it all behind again, let Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy continue their own journey and him his own.

There was certain rules when it came to princes.

They would have to be proud, honest, brave and loyal. Serve others rather than themselves, stand proud for all that was good and be an inspiration to the people around him.

There was certain rules, Swaine didn't apply to any of them, not one single little one.

Swaine was no prince.. And that was very fortunate for the world around him! It was fortunate for _every-one! _

* * *

"Swaine…"

"Huh.." Swaine blinked, turning his head, looking at the young boy whom had been talking to him, that Oliver.. the chosen one, the pure hearted one. Whom had just been handed over all of these amazing gifts, all for nothing, and yet Swaine couldn't really hate the boy for it, he was to god damn nice for his own good.

Swaine was standing on the railing of their ship, they had just left fairy-grow and was no on their way, the last bit to Hogtown, over half way there all-ready. "What is it kiddo?" he then asked Oliver.

"Oh." Oliver swallowed. "I just, wanted to say thanks." He told.

Swaine lifted an eye-brown, his question being quite obvious from that face-expresion alone.. Why exactly? Why say thanks?

"You didn't have to go with us to the fairy-grow or fight with us at all." Oliver commented. "All you promised to do was to show us the way to the Sage, that's why you are sailing with us isn't it?" he asked. "It's really nice of you, you would help any-way, I think you're a pretty good guy after-all."

Swaine smirked a little amused. "You really are pure hearted aren't you?" he asked. "Not one hint of resentment where there should have been." He commented, poking at Olivers chest. "Or any sense of judgement, you're just blindly trusting that I'll take you to the sage, just because I said I would, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, wont you?" Oliver asked in a wide eyed blink.

"Of course I will." Swaine exhaled. "But only because I got some business with him to." He muttered. Turning to the ocean, resting his arms on the railing.

"What business?" Oliver asked.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to poke your nose were it doesn't belong?" Swaine then asked in a slight snort.

"Oh.. yeah I suppose." Oliver hesitated. "Sorry."

Swaine merely rolled his eyes and then he snorted.

"Swaine…" Oliver then spoke quietly.

"What?" Swaine asked in a deeply exhale.

"You seem really sad." Oliver then admitted making Swaine blink, then turned surprised to Oliver looking at him. "Really, really sad I mean." Oliver muttered. "I thought I was sad, but with you, it's like a heavy dark cloud floating over you, that wont ever go away. It's almost like.. Despair." He told. "Like a weight on top of your shoulders that forces you down, I think that's why you're also walking and standing so weird, it's that weight, you carried it around for so long.. And your heart, it's.."

_"Stop it!"_ Swaine demanded, in a surprisingly sharp tone, the truth was, Oliver was describing _exactly _how Swaine felt, he could recognise each and every word, but he did not want to hear it! Not for a second! He was fine! He was happy! Happy and free! Free from the burdens of being a sages oldest son without having any magic! "Stop." He hissed again pressing his hands against his ears squinting his eyes. "I don't want to hear it! I'm fine! _Fine _I tell you!"

"Swaine I'm sorry!" Oliver exclaimed. "I didn't mean to upset you! I just.. Wanted you to know, if there is any-thing I can do to help, or."

"If you want to help, just.. Don't ask any more questions." Swaine asked rubbing his eyes. "Just.. Don't."

"Okay." Oliver then whispered. "You got it, though.. You might want to know, your heart is burdened, and there's a wall you build for some reason, I guess people do that to protect themselves. But it's _not _broken, so that's pretty good right?" he asked.

"What's the difference?" Swaine muttered annoyed.

"Every-thing." Oliver told. "Every-thing is the difference! And not only that! I know how to heal broken hearts!" he grinned happily. "I'm sure we can make your heart lighter to! We just need to figure out how."

Swaine rolled his eyes. "I don't _want _my heart to become lighter, my heart is just fine how it is." He stated in a short snort. "Now leave me alone." He asked in a mutter.

"Sure." Oliver nodded. "Thanks again." He bowed his head running back, where Esther was standing with Mr. Drippy.

"Shesh, what a spoil sport." Esther muttered. "Does he have _any _good qualities, _at all_?" she asked.

"His heart was broken so bad that a nightmare could crawl right into it and latch on mun." Mr. Drippy reminded Esther. "Who's to know what happened to let things get that bad." He exhaled deeply.

"Esther its no problem." Oliver told. "He's a good guy."

"How do you know that Oliver?" Esther asked. "You all-ready know he's a liar and a thief, those are facts, he even admits it! And he keeps every-thing a secret, you only do that if you have an awful lot to hide!"

"I just know he is." Oliver stated. "You'll see for yourself soon enough." He then told in a smile. "Trust me."

And Esther exhaled deeply. "You I trust Oliver, just not.." and then she sighed. "Well, you're the chosen one I guess, so you decide."

"Thank you Esther." Oliver nodded in a light smile. "And don't worry, I think every-thing is going to be fine." He told.


	2. Chapter 2

Hamelin.. Unbelievable, Swaine was back in Hamelin, and.. every-thing had both changed and stayed exactly the same.

What and odd sensation, Swaine was.. Overwhelmed.

The sounds, the sights, the sensations seemed to blind his eyes and deafen his ears with their noise, he could barely see or react, it was all to much to take in!

The hog masks every-where.. every single citizen, wearing those. "What is going on here!?" Swaine asked turning around. "Hogs masks!? Why?" he asked.. Marcassin.. What on earth are you doing!? You were supposed to be a great emperor! Being the one whom were able to take care of Hamelin! What is this!? What's happening?

"Swaine?" Esther asked confused as she looked at the older man, who seemed to be sweating bullets as he turned left and right, looking all around himself.

Then all of a sudden, in a snap of an eye, Swaine exhailed a breath, and with it, his nervouse state as he looked up, his eyes looking sharp and calculating, and then he turned around and ran.

"SWAINEE!" Esther yelled after him. "Where are you going!?"

"Huh?" Oliver looked at the disappearing fling of the worn out coat, and Swaine was gone, before they could even blink. "Hey where did he run off to!?" he asked compleately baffled.

Esther though shrugged. "Who cares, lets just go find that sage."

"Yeah Mun." Mr. Drippy nodded. "We got important buisness to attend to!"

What they didn't know was that in Swaines mind, the business he had to attend to was the most important business of all, so important in fact that he didn't have time to talk further to the kids, or be distracted by this city.. which creeped him out by the way! Who on earth had thought all of these hog helmets were a good idea?! Ew! This was so wrong, and Marcassin needed an earful or… Swaine swallowed as he looked down at himself, his cheeks burning with embarrasement.

Had it really been so long now? That he had gone away, saying he would have to find his own path, find the thing he was good at.

And what the hell did he have to show? He was an excellent pickpocket!? .. It was probably better that Marcassin should never know what became of him, it would be better for every-one that way.

Marcassin should worrie about himself and his kingdom, not Swaine.. easily Swaine lured around in the shadows, avoiding each palace guard with skill.

He was indeed, very good at his current trait, being a thief… ironic the royal bound, sages son, would find out his greatest talent laid in the sacred thiefs art. He had been a natural from the beginning, and now he was a seasoned professional. Just showed great talent in the obscure could come from any-where didn't it?

All though, all-ready knowing exactly where each corridor, door and window was in this place, did simpliefied things quite a bit.

Warily at an alley Swaine waited for a guard to round a corner, and then he very casually walked towards the little basement window. Running would attract attention, but walking casually and people wouldn't even see him, then he sat down on squat, as if he was only mildly interested in some-thing on the other side of the window.

Then with ease, he opened it up as wide as it could open, and smooth as a cat, dived right in, disappearing through the window in less than a second, the window neatly closing behind him.

Being scrawny did indeed have its own advantages like that... All though, as elegant as his leap inside had been, as clumsily did he fall down on the floor on the other side.

"Auw.." Swaine muttered as he pushed himself back up, then looked around. He was exactly where he had planned, here could ask his questions and hopefully getting some answers before he moved further. Looking around Swaine frowned, he was in one of the treasure chambers of the palace, they stored old supposedly sacred books with magical texts and some weapons down here but.. it looked weirdly empty.. this wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.

Frowning Swaine stood up and looked around at the almost empty shelfs with squinted eyes, he looked at the wall, where a sword had ones hung, a sword that had belonged to his great-grandfather, and been worn in battle, like all order swords belonging to the family it was supposedly a very powerful magical sages sword.

Every-body in Swaines family history had been great magicians.. nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles.. Gascon was the only one who…

Swaine squinted his eyes as he shook his head, stop it! He was NOT Gascon any-more, he was Swaine! This had nothing to do with him, though then that sneaky little bastard of a voice entered his skull and asked. _"Why are you here then_?"

"Don't be cheek with me." Swaine muttered to himself. "Even if you are me." Then he sighed deeply as he looked up, perhaps it was to much to hope for after all that his informant would be here. This place had gone to the dumps! it looked like no one had taken care of it for a few years at least.

"HOLD! WHO GOES THERE!"

Swaine blinked, though he didn't turn around.

"Argh! Another thief!" The voice exclaimed. "Havn't you lot stolen enough all-ready! Off with you! Off I say or I'll call the guards!"

Swaine couldn't help it, help but smile. So she _was_ here! The kind woman whom had taken care of the scrolls of this basement for as long as Swaine could remember, though first he had to run his little test, just to make sure, he took a deep breath, then turned around smiling lightly at her. "Me?" he asked innocently. "Oh I'm just a tourist having a look." He commented casually with his hands in his pockets. "Don't go all mad now."

The woman in front of him were middleaged, she had brown hair held back in a knot, and wore the robes of a scholar, she had a little magic herself, but not a lot, mostly she just knew every-thing about the scrolls and kept them in order. Her usually very kind features looked pretty stern right now though, as she held up her wand, pointing it at Swaine. "I know a thief when I see one." She hissed. "And you! You look more like a thief than any-one I have ever met! It stenches from you! So if you know what is good for you! OUT!" she hissed.

Swaine couldn't help it, help but smile, and he felt the knot forming in his throat as he tried to supress the tears he couldn't control, smiling hopelessly, not knowing what to do with himself at that moment. Oh that poor woman, there wasn't a single hint of recognition in her eyes! It was to perfect! all though.. it also stung just a little bit, actually it hurt right in the heart and Swaine bit his lip. Then Swaines eyes widened as he realised! It was probably a good idea to reveal himself before she send a fireball after him and called for the guards!… Then he also realised that to was a problem.

Swaine had hoped she wouldn't recognise him at first, but had no idea how to reveal himself.. at all.. it had been, so very long.

For some time she looked challenging at him and Swaine looked back at her, hesitating a bit, before he finally decided just to ask what he had come to ask. "How is Marcassin holding up?" he asked in a pretty quiet voice.

"Huh?" The woman blinked confused. "You would speak of our emperor in such a familiar tounge?"

"I'll talk about sir holiness and to him how-ever I like. That pretty boy wont get any special favours from me!" Swaine snorted. "The thing though is, I heard he wasn't doing well! And now I've seen the city out there! It's madness!" he exclaimed gesturing with his arms. "The Trading lines closed down, the factories going to the dumps. Every-one wearing these.. Hog masks!? Has every-one gone insane!? Rosa, you need to tell me. I need to know. What happened to Marcassin?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Rosa looked at Swaine as she blinked. "How do you know my Name?" she asked. "Who are you?" she asked confused.

"Rosa, please. just listen." Swaine asked. "When I was ten years old, I messed up your entire archieve to try and find a way to cast spells in spite of not having any magic myself, it took you a week to clean it all up. Ones I put a star fish inside of your drawer to scare you, and it worked, you made sure I was denied desserts for a week. I've been a right troublemaker, Marcassin being the one having to pull me out of that trouble on more occasions than I care to admit. Only I would know of that stuff, wouldn't I? Or even remember such silly things. There's your proof." he swallowed. "Rosa... It's me." he then told.

Rosas eyes widened. "Oh my god, it couldn't be." She gasped, dropping her wand as she held a hand towards her mouth. "Your highness." She barely whispered. "It can't be.. I can't.." she swallowed, tears suddenly forming in her eyes.

"Shh." Swaine put a finger over his lip. "Don't tell any-one. I don't intend to reveal myself unless absolutely necessary."

"So changed." Rosa gasped looking him up and down. "Gascon, is it really.. It must be! It has to be!" she sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Oh dear look at you, you look so.. so.." she seemed lost for words.

"I know, I look horrible." Swaine rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I… yes you do." Rosa then admitted. "Have you even eaten probably? You're nothing but skin and bones! And that stand! Since when did you begin to slouch? That does not suite you! It's not a royal stand, Oh who cares you're here! It's a miracle!" she sniffed grabbing Swaines hand. "You must talk to Marcassin! Please!" she begged. "If any-one can snap him out of it, it's you! You have to!"

"Out of what?" Swaine asked, firmly grabbing Rosas shoulder, looking her deeply serious in the eyes, if Oliver, Esther or Mr. Drippy had seen him, they would have been gaping, he was miles away from the slacking thief they were dragging around with, when Marcassin was concerned, it was the one situation where the former Prince Gascon would be so full of purpose and determination that his usual awkward confused manner would be no-where to be seen. Especially as his voice very seriously spoke. "I've been far away, I just arrived. What's wrong with him?" he asked, looking Rosa directly in the eyes. "Tell me every-thing, from the beginning."

It was that tone and serious manour that gave Rosa the ability to focus as she wide-eyed looked up at him. "He's not acting like himself at all." She finally told. "And it happened so suddenly, a few years ago. He went to bed, happy and content, ready with his plans for the kingdom, then the next morning.. he was all so different. His eyes, they were so, and still are… it's like.. It's like. I don't even know how to describe it, other than if you ever knew him before, you can tell it just isn't right. Like.. There's a piece of him missing! Like, a piece of soul or.."

"A piece of heart." Swaine exhaled his hands, slowly loosing themselves around Rosas shoulders. "I see." He frowned, thoughtfully tapping his chin with his finger.

"What?" Rosa asked, then Swaine looked at her, and then send her a smile.

"Don't worry! I know exactly what to do!" Swaine grinned. "I was even so brilliant that I brought the one person able to do it!" he grinned.

"You what?" Rosa asked in a blink.

"I should have known Marcassin couldn't handle himself, oh well. I guess that's spoiled pretty boys for you." Swaine exhaled deeply, then looked up. "Seriously though, don't worry about a thing! I got it!" he told heading for the window, only to turn around again. "Oh, and erhm.. if you could keep quiet about.. All of this you know. That would be great."

"You're not here to return?" Rosa asked.

"Hell no." Swaine snorted as he rolled his eyes. "I'm just here to get Marcassin back on track, then I'll be off!" he stated.

"But Prince Gascon!" Rosa tried to reach for him, only for Swaine to send her a serious glance.

"Rosa, listen to me." Swaine muttered. "Prince Gascon is dead, he died fifteen years ago. At best I am his ghost." He told seriously. "Mostly though! I am just Swaine! The devilish handsome thief!" he grinned at her.

"Is that really what you chose to become? Is.. Why would you chose this life?" Rosa asked deeply confused. "You could do so much! Why.. I don't understand." She swallowed.

"It's simple really." Swaine stated. "It's because, that is what is best for every-one, kingdom and family alike. And that's that." He told grabbing the window, and easily hoisted himself through it, and he was gone.

"That's not true!" Rosa exclaimed, though he was all-ready gone. "That's not true at all… my prince." She barely whispered.

* * *

This was almost to easy! Every-thing was playing right into Swaines hand, Rosa hadn't recognised him, so it was unlikely any-one would!

All he had to do was to bring Oliver to Marcassin, have Oliver heal little sir holiness's heart, then Oliver would get what he came for, Swaine got what he came for, and they could _leave_, go each to their own! Swaine would have done his duty and all he promised to do…. For ones.

And he could be off again, and get _far_ away from this place, he had no intention of sticking around, and _not _intention of continuing with Oliver, that seemed like a Idiotic mans suicide mission.

No thanks!

He could only smile and be happy, as he saw the two kids and the little fairy, running across the masquaring plaza to safety, easily he approached them from behind and grabbed their shoulders as he beamed. "Welcome to Hogtown! How do you like it?"

"SWAIN!" Esther exclaimed in shock turning to him. "Where did you!? URGH! Don't scare us like that!"

"You look a lot better now." Oliver pointed out in a smile.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that before." Swaine smirked. "I guess the city just overwhelmed me a little bit, I just needed a bit of air, but yes. Now I am right as rain!" he told. "And we have a sage to go visit isn't that right?" he asked. "We should hurrie up!"

"Wauw." Esther blinked at him. "You suddenly seem very eager." She commented.

"I was always eager to help, wasn't it obvious?" Swaine asked in a snort.

"No, no it wasn't." Esther told. "This is the most excited I have seen you since we met, what on earth are you up to!?" she asked. "What is it you actually want?"

"Nothing!" Swaine exclaimed. "On my honour! Nothing! Except for Oliver to go meet the Sage! That is all I want!" he told.

"Seems a wee bit smelly if you ask me." Mr. Drippy commented. "But I suppose, as long as we get to see the sage, its all well and good." He shrugged. "Well come on ladies, off we go."

"It's actually true this time." Swaine muttered, more to himself than the others, then blinked… yes it was true. That was a strange feeling! But before that notion could sink in the others had all-ready nearly disappeared. "HEY!" Swaine exclaimed. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled, running after the rest of the group, barely managing to catch up.

* * *

Of course though, as it _always_ were, always had been and apparently always would be in Swaines miserable life, things were not that easy!

The sight that met Swaine as he saw his brother again, for the first time in fifteen years!...

It horriefied Swaine, who ever that was under the hog mask, it was _not _his brother! His brother would _never_ behave like that! Not ones, not ever! What he saw in front of him was a joke, a horrible twisted version. And yet.. urgh, that stupid boy, why couldn't he just stand up for himself? it was pathetic! More trouble than it was worth that was!

How could he have let this happen? How? All Swaine felt as they rushed out of the palace was anger, a burning frustration, he was so angry that he was seeing blind, and he was ready to do just about any-thing to be allowed to smash some-thing! ANY-THING!

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! It was all wrong! The only thing that had kept Hamalin away from its perfect emperor had been him, Ghascon!

But by leaving, and then seizing to be entirely, that problem had been eliminated, so what the hell was all this about!?

"Swaine?" Esther questioned as Swaine furiously drew forward, taking the lead.

_"What!?" _Swaine hissed back, in a voice filled so much with raw emotion every-one jumped up.

"Hey easy mun! The lass was just asking!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed. "What's all the ruckus about then?"

"Ruckus? There's _no _flipping rockus!" Swaine hissed stamping in the ground. "Every-thing is just _fine! _Leave me alone! Leave me the bloody heck alone!" he exclaimed turning around, only to be faced with a _massive_ portrait, that of two young very good looking princess, that at ones made him grow silent.. the older boy, a very handsome lad, looking proud and noble as ever, slowly Swaine looked down, down at his own slender hands. Rough and used for carpentry they were, complete opposite to the hands of his father and his brother, those magicians hands.

"Swaine?" Oliver asked.

"So..Sorry." Swaine swallowed. "Let us just, get out of here and find that bloody piece of heart so we can fix this." He muttered. "We _can _do that right?" he asked looking at Oliver. "We can fix him up! Just like how you fixed me right up."

"Sure we can!" Oliver smiled. "It'll be easy! You see!" he told, just as they entered the marble circle, with the hogs snout in the middle, and that's when the fog suddenly started to surround them, all of them.

"What?" Swaine asked turning around, backing up against each other. "What's this?"

"Mist?" Esther asked. "Inside? But.."

Swaine swallowed, he had a bad feeling about this, a really, _really, _bad feeling! Which was natural really if you thought about it, after-all, nothing _ever _worked out for Swaine, and those thoughts were only to confirmed as a spear was suddenly pointed, right to his face, and to Olivers face and the Esthers, even Mr. Drippy, they were completely surrounded by guards, standing around in a circle!

Yet, some-thing was off.. some-thing was.. different.

Swaine frowned. "No hog helmets?" he questioned. Then looked at the person who spear he had right in his face and blinked, he knew that man! One of the palace guards he had played so many pranks on, but.. this guard, he didn't look like he had aged one single day! And, as he looked at Swaine, there was no recognition in his eyes, no sense of wonder or puzzlement, none at all, they were looking _straight _at each other, and all this person was seeing, was a stranger intruder.

"Who goes dare, who dare to enter my palace."

Swaine silenced… no.. impossible.. it couldn't be.

"Speak up!"

At ones Swaine turned his head, and was faced with a proud man, a sage and emperor of the finest. "Fa.." Swaine begun, he was to stunned to even think about it. But then he just managed to stop himself just in time. As he looked up, and saw this man in front of him, and Swaine recognised the man immediately, no doubt about it. It was him! His own father! The former Sage of Hamalin! The emperor.. there was no doubt in Swaines mind, not the tiniest.

The emperor though looked at all of them, his eyes full of distend. "Intruders, I should cast you in the cells right away, or at least throw you out. I should.." then his eyes fell on Swaine.

Swaine blinked as the emperor looked oddly at him, then his eyes shifted back to Oliver, the moment haven't been so short it was impossible to tell whether any-one else than Swaine had even noticed. "But I suppose I'll hear you out." He finally sighed making all of them blink. "Come come to the thrown room if you please."

"Well, that was lucky." Oliver commented.

"Right." Swaine frowned not really satisfied. "What's that stubborn old codger up to?" he asked under his breath.

"Huh?" Esther turned her head to him.

"Nothing!" Swaine stated. "Come, we better hurry up so we can figure what on earth is going on here." He muttered.. why? Why did this kind of stuff always have to happen to him!?


	3. Chapter 3

"Oliver…"

"Yes Esther."

"Do you have any idea what's up with Swaine.. he's acting weird. Weirder than usual I mean."

"Flipping right you are mun!" Mr. Drippy stated jumping up and down. "He was always weird, but now he has his head in the knickers! I've never seen some-one so frustrated mun!"

Slowly all three of them turned to heads, to where they could see Swaine, sitting on a stone in the cave with crossed arms, looking beyond annoyed and frustrated.

The two princes they had just rescued standing by the opposite wall, sending glaring looks at their direction, and at Swaines direction in particular, or well, Marcassin was bowing his head looking very nervous while Gascon were looking at them all with great distain in his eyes.

In fact, the pure resentment and Swaines eyes directed at Gascon, and the pure resentment in Gascons eyes aimed at Swaine, was almost identical, it was _impossible _to tell just who resented who the most.

In its own way, that was a pretty impressive sight, in some minor fleeting seconds, they even looked like the same person! Their facial expression were that similar.

Finally Swaine opened his mouth, as he spoke to the group, answering their questioning that hadn't been all that silent, though not taking his eyes away from Gascon. "I just _don't_ like royalty, what about it?" he asked. "And this little piece of holiness is a pretty good example why, isn't it?" he asked.

"How dare you speak like that?" Ghascon responded. "You're nothing but a common thief!" he stated.

"At least I am_ good_ at my job! You're just useless where you are." Swaine snapped back.

"SWAINE!" Esther gasped. "You can't say that! How rude."

"Pf, haven't you listened to any-thing?" Swaine asked. "The kid is the oldest son of a great Sage, and yet he doesn't have as much as a drop of magic inside of him. There's no way he can become the next sage, he is just taking up space right now. _And _he is standing in the way of Marcassin, whom should have been the crown prince and the next great sage."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Ghascon shouted. "You speak insolence!"

"No magic?" Oliver blinked. "But.. how is that possible?" he asked.

"Well Oliver, Magic is not as common as you might think here." Esther told quietly. "Only less than half the people in our world has any magic in them, and most of those people could might as well have none, as they chose not to develop it, and their amount of magic is so small, that all they would ever be able to do is small tricks. Mostly great magical abilities are inheriated, though some-times, on rare occasions. It happens some-one with incredible magical gifts are born by none magical parents, and some-times."

"Even the most powerful magical parents, can have a child with no talent what so ever." Swaine stated looking up. "It's the same way people are born with their looks and gender, it's just how you are born. You can't grand a person who doesn't have magic, magic. And you can't take it away from a person who has it, it's just how it is."

"But in that case, how is that Gascons fault?" Oliver blinked confused. "I mean, it's not his fault he doesn't have any magic is it?" he asked. "Beside, obviously you can handle yourself fine without magic in this world, can't you? I've never seen you use any Magic Swaine. Except to call out your familiars."

"Calling out a familiar doesn't require any magic." Swaine smirked amused. "They are kept in a creature cage remember, an magical item _out-side _of the person. Any-one can use it."

"So, you don't have any magic?" Oliver asked. "I get it! That's why you use all those cool gadgets! They are stand in for magic!"

Swaine glanced at Oliver and smirked. "Yes, quite correct." He admitted. "I learned in my time, you just have to make do with what you got. And that's it." He exhaled deeply leaning back his head. Letting his hand rest on his trusted trick gun, he had upgraded and remodelled so many times over the years, that it was completely unrecognisable now.

Hard to believe, that the little, much simpler gun in Gascons belt was in fact, the same gun, the humble beginnings of this beauties long adventure.

He had build it, with his own two hands, taken care of it, remodelled it, upgraded it. It wasn't really a stand in for magic at all.

But it was _his_! And it could do a number of things magic couldn't, it was the most valuable thing he owned.

Not that that meant a lot. Swaine barely owned any-thing, except the ragged clothes he wore and a few items in his bag, that was it.

It was the life he had now chosen for himself.. He didn't need a fancy palace or fine clothes, just needed to not be in the way.. he.. slowly Swaine looked up at his younger self whom was looking back at him, with deep wonderous eyes.

Swaine was ready to smack himself over the head, he knew _exactly _what this young prince felt, he remembered it! Hell! He even remembered this very conversation! How strange that may sounded.

Right now, the young Gascon was looking at him, wondering if he to could learn how to use gadgets as stand in for his lacking magic. Right now, Gascon was in fact ashamed of himself.. hell Swaine was ashamed of himself, because all that had just been said was very true. And it was so close now, so close before Gascon would run away.

He wouldn't say goodbye to any-one, except Marcassin and then only very shortly, he wouldn't leave a note or tell where he was going, in some hours, when Marcassin showed his true potential, Gascon would arrive at the conclusion that _he _was the hindrance in Marcassins way, in the kingdoms potential.. He was a burden, a thing in the way. His father always reminded him of that any-way. He couldn't be the things that he was supposed to be! He could _never _be any-thing of that, at all! It was harsh reality, so he decided to leave so he wouldn't be a burden or hindrance any-more.. Because he just wasn't what the kingdom needed, at all.. he was a heavy burden.

Gascon was thinking that all-ready now, and in a few hours from now, he would put his plan into action, and vanish from the country.

Swaine exhaled deeply, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry Kiddo, guess I lost my temper." He muttered. "And I suppose Oliver is right, you can't help it if you just happen to not have any magic can you? I'm sure you're doing your best to make up for that. You're doing every-thing you can, no one can take that away from you, that you have worked so extremly hard, that you are doing every single last bi.." suddenly Swaine stopped mid sentence, as he wide-eyed looked up.

"Swaine?" Esther asked.

"Ah, sorry." Swaine shook his head. "I don't know what just…" he hesitated, it was weird, seeing that boy in front of him, so vulnerable, suddenly Swaine felt that twinche of.. deep sympathy for the kid. But.. The kid was him! He was himself! Swaine shouldn't have sympathy for himself, he was right to go away but.. there it was, he felt it. It.. it really wasn't this boys fault, he.. Should stop punishing himself like that but. If the boy should stop doing that, and the boy was Swaine himself? What on earth did that mean? Swaine was confused, very confused.

Gascon naturally, didn't take it that way at all, he just snorted and turned around as he crossed his arms. "Yeah right." He muttered, clearly not believing Swaines words just one bit, in his head, it _was _his fault he couldn't be a sage, it was because he was not good enough.. And it was a feeling so deep, that Swaine still carried it with him now, fifteen years later, that feeling of despair. "Lets just get out of here all-ready." Gascon muttered annoyed. "I don't exactly have time for this!" he stated walking right past Swaine and the others, towards the exit.

Swaine looked after the boy, it was so odd to know this boys exact future, that in a few hours from now, no more than that, he would leave this place, and not come back for fifteen years, the despair young Gascon now felt, would not go away though, it would stay with him as a constant companion, it would weaken him so much, that for shadar to steal a piece of his heart would be as easy as stealing candy from a child.

And from his inner despair, a nightmare would be born and latch unto him.. If it hadn't been for Oliver. Swaine would have been destroyed by despair; there was _no _doubt about that at all.

Unconsciously Swaine lifted a hand, to grab his shirt, the place where his heart was banging.

"I apologies for my brother." Marcassin then spoke quietly making all of them look at him. "He can seem really mean, but he's not at all, he just wants to help me and protect me. It isn't his fault he doesn't have any magic." He told looking up. "I wish I could just give him mine but.."

"You can't. It's an impossibility." Swaine smiled a little amused over Marcassins loyalty. "And kiddo, even if you could, you shouldn't." He told, without even thinking about it, reaching down to ruffle up Marcassins hair. "I'm quite sure you were the one born with the magic for a reason, so don't walk around saying silly things like that."

"Swaine.." Esther whispered, stunned by his sudden showcase of empathy.

Wide-eyed Marcassin looked up at Swaine. "Sir! Have I met you before?" he asked.

"Wha-what!?" Swaine asked standing back. "No, no! Absolutely not!" he stated. "I mean that would be impossible any-way wouldn't it?" he asked. "We are from the future, so well. No, no we havn't it! Would have been impossible any-way!"

"Oh, I see." Marcassin sighed his head dropping. "Though, Mr. Swaine, I know we barely met, but some-thing about you. I can't help but trust you." He admitted.

Amused Swaine shook his head, before he sat down on one knee, now being on the height with Marcassin. "That's very silly of you, and pretty stupid. But then I guess, that's what you can expect from royalty." He snorted. "All whims, the lot if you ask me." He rolled his eyes, making Marcassin chuckle. "Don't you worry about your brother now, he'll be fine, you have my word on that. You should focus on your own problems." He then commented digging through his pockets, then found what he looked for, a little biscuit which he handed to Marcassin. "So don't be a cry-baby all-right? Eat when you are hungry, sleep when you are exhausted, and take care of yourself." He stated.

Blinking Marcassin looked up at Swaine, then took the biscuit, and carefully took a bite. "Thank you." He barely whispered, as Swaine stood up again.

Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy were stunned, they just wide-eyed looked at the scene unfolding before them, it was obvious Oliver was just about to step forward and ask a question, but they were interrupted as Gascon returned, loud and rude.

"HEY! Are you coming or what?!" Gascon snorted. "We don't have all day! So if you want _us _to escort you! Hurry up all-ready!"

"Hey how rude!" Esther exclaimed, suddenly for Swaine to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, then shook his head.

"Let him." Swaine then requested. "He's obviously a very frustrated young man." He told then spoke up, his snort back in place. "Coming, coming your holy bratiness." He snorted. "Lets go." He then aimed to the others, whom all nodded, and headed forward.

Though not before Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy had exchanged looks behind Swaines back, all of them ending up shrugging it as a case of… we better dismiss it right now, this doesn't make any sense..


	4. Chapter 4

It all happened all over again, just the way Swaine remembered it, the tombstone trail, the cave, the monster they had to fight, the mornstar and… Marcassin.

Marcassin, standing there, tall and proud as the sage he was destined to become, taking down that monster in one single swoop, and Gascon, standing there beside him, observing.

Both smiling and looking sad, as he spoke to Marcassin, told how proud he was.

For Swaine it was like going over it again, he didn't have to guess what Gascon was thinking, he _knew _exactly what Gascon was thinking!

Gascon… he knew, that Marcassin would become a great sage, he had always known, and the best role he could have, the only role he had. Was to help Marcassin fullfill his purpose.

Now that Marcissin had, it was time for Gascon to leave.

And all of that made Gascon both relieved and sad, relieved that Marcassin would be okay now and be able to do all the things he had to, become the true crown prince and next sage of this country.

Sad because of that meant, there was no room for Gascon any-more… Gascon would have to stop to be, and Swaine would soon take his place.

Clinging his fists together Swaine looked down on the ground, what the heck was the point of all of this?!

Why on earth did he have to go through this _twice! _He knew very well why he had left! The memories would still haunt him, pop up when he least expected it and tear him down.

And it hadn't become any less true as time had passed had it!? He was right wasn't he!? Even without all those exspections around him, he was _still _a failure of life! He couldn't even make a decent living for himself!

It was a good thing that Hamalin hadn't been forced to bear with him for all those years! He had done the right thing! It was the one, tiny, single right thing he had managed to do, in his entire life!

So why this!? WHY!?

He could never become a sage, he could never be the son his father wanted, Marcassin was that son. Swaine just took up space, nothing else!

People were right to dismiss him, so right.. dammit! So why did this hurt so much! Why?

Slowly Marcassins eyes turned to swaine, and Swaine couldn't help it, his pained eyes looked back at Marcassin, which mades Marcassins eyes widen, then he turned to Gascon next to him, looking wide-eyed at him.

"What's up with you now kiddo?" Gascon asked.

"I just.. You're going to be okay aren't you brother?" Marcassin asked. "Just because I can magic, it doesn't mean father will just get rid of you."

Gascon swallowed as he bit his lip, then shook his head. "Don't worrie about that brother, let us just get you home, so you can tell father about your victory."

"Our victory Gascon! You helped me! Why can't we tell together?" Marcassin asked running after the older boy.

"NO!" Gascon snapped making Marcassin jump where he stood. "Marcassin, this is your victory, and you will tell father about it." He stated with his back to Massacin. "And I.. well I.." then he turned his head and smiled at Massacin. "Don't worry! I'll find my own path, just as father told me to do."

"Brother.." Marcassin whispered, and Gascon, walked out, in front of them.

Esther swallowed as she stood beside Oliver and Mr. Drippy. "What's going to happen to him?" she asked Oliver in a whisper. "I mean, in the future.. he.. he isn't there Oliver."

"I don't know, Mr. Drippy do you know?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry lad, not a clue." Mr. Drippy replied.

"Then why even think about it?" Swaine asked. "This is our far gone past isn't it? We only came to get the Mornstar, we got what we came for, leave it be." He then commented. "What-ever happened, has in fact, all-ready happened."

"Swaine, aren't you worried at all?" Esther asked turning to the older man. "What if he got hurt, or worse?"

In response Swaine merely snorted. "Little sir holiness?" he asked. "Please, that brat will get what is coming to him."

Only for Esther to gape gobsmacked. "That's so cruel! How can you say some-thing like that?" he asked.

"What?" Swaine asked. "It's not like it even matters! What-ever happened, it still isn't some-thing we can change. You can't change the past, not really. The only reason you could take the mornstar now, is because it did in fact disappear in our own time-line fifteen years ago."

"Mr. Drippy, is that true?" Oliver asked.

"Afraid so lad." Mr. Drippy nodded. "No one has ever been able to change the past, some have tried, using breach time to go back and try to change some-thing.. Only for their older self whom was forced to life up to that point in time, turn up again where they first used the spell, and tell it didn't work, it is indeed, impossible." He told. "If you tried to use breach time to journey back to before your mom did to safe her, some-thing would be bound to happen to you while you were there so you didn't succeed.. ya can't change what all-ready happened."

"Oh." Oliver blinked. "I see." He nodded.

"That's why ya just have to move on mun." Mr. Drippy told. "What happened, happened, and that's that! Now it's about what you choose to do next. So come on." He gestured. "Don't let that prince get to far away now."

It was no surprise to Swaine though, that as they neared Hogtown, Gascon stopped.

"Gascon?" Oliver asked confused.

"It's time for us to part ways now." Gascon told turning around looking at each of them. "You must go your way and I must go mine, find my own path as father wanted."

Dully Swaine observed the young prince whom spoke up, standing tall and proud. Good luck kiddo, living on your own is going to be a heck of a lot harder than you think right right now.

Slowly Gascon loosed the sword that hung in his belt, basically the crown jewel of Hamelin, it was to be worned by the crown prince of Hamelin only, or the emperor if there was no crown-prince yet. It was the definit proof of Gascons true identity, and now he handed it to Marcassin.

"This sword is the sword of a greate Sage." Gascon told handing the sword to Marcassin. "It's yours now."

"But.." Marcassin looked wide-eyed up at Gascon.

"Take it, it'll be far greater in your hands than mine." Gascon told. "Who-ever wields the sword, is the true heir of Hamelin, that's you now." he told.

Slowly Marcassin reached forward, and took the sword, now holding it in his two small hands, it looked very over siezed in this little persons hands.

"Don't worry, if you'll really need it. I'll help you." Gascon told. "No matter what, no matter where." he told.

Swaine averted his eyes.. he hadn't… he had been rather late.

As Gascon walked away, having done his final greeting, daring Esther and Oliver to meet him again in the future did Esther hesitate.

"you think we'll actually meet him again?" She asked.

Oliver also looked nervous. "I hope so." he told. "I mean, I hope nothing bad happened to him."

At last Swaine exhaled deeply. "I am _quite_ sure you'll meet him." he stated. "And that he'll be just fine."

"Really?" Oliver asked wide-eyed and Swaine nodded.

"Really, now lets get going and get over with this." Swaine muttered a bit annoyed.

* * *

Swaine wasn't feeling well as they walked their last bit, not at all.

His chest was hurting as heck, as if his heart was overflowing, but he kept his wall up straight! As could as he possible could! He wouldn't let his guard down, he wouldn't.

Not now… they were so close to make it back home and far away from all of this, then he could leave it all behind and pretend it never happened. This had nothing to do with Swaine, he wasn't Gascon any-more! All he wanted at that moment, was to leave and forget all of it, and he fully intended to do so.

Never could he have imagined, he could have never known, his younger self was _gone _at that point, so he didn't knew.

That sight that met Swaine upon their return, there on the floor, his always so very proud and strong father, laying there, hurt and beaten.

Swaine couldn't even think! All thoughts had been put to a hold as he yelled loudly. "The emperor!" at ones he rushed to the mans side and helped him up, struggling as he fought the fight, to be able to hold the emperor and support him as good as he could. No, no no.. "Why? What happened?" he asked, holding the emperor tight.

"Sha… Shadar.." the emperor barely whispered back.

"Shadar?" Oliver asked from where he sat on his knees by the side of the emperor.

"He.. he came here. To demand, our complete… surrender." The emperor spoke, clearly each and every word was a struggle, as all colour seemed to leave his face and he groaned in pain. "But let it be known! I defied him.. I would not bow to that wretch.." and with that word, he gasped for air, crumbling together in pain, as he tried to muster strength for his next sentence. His father, Swainse so proud father whom would never ever bow to any-one, never had there been a more stubborn man, a more.. pridefull man. And now seeing him like this, so weak, as he tried to lift his hand for one final strong statement, even now he was so full of that stupid pride.

"No don't." Swaine asked, begged in fact, as he held the emperor as good as he could. "Don't try to speak." He begged.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, the emperors eyes turned to Swaine, looking directly at him, festooned on Swaines face, eyes that was felt with warmth, sadness, and just a hint of regret as he spoke. "Gascon.."

Swaines eyes widened in shock. "huh?"

"My son.." The emperor spoke as he looked at Swaine, the yerning in his voice so clear, his eyes so begging, begging Swaine to listen to this. "My.. beloved son.." he could barely whisper as he reached up a weak hand for Swaine, a hand that seemed to just want to embrace him, or touch him, any-thing! But it was to weak for even that, as that small motion cost the emperor all of his strenght and the hand fell down.

Confused Swaine looked at him, swallowing.

"You really thought, I couldn't tell?" The Emperor asked, just a bit of hurt in his voice.

"You knew?" Swaine asked, biting his lip, feeling to lump in his throat growing ever bigger.

"Your appearance might have changed. But I know my own flesh and blood." The emperor spoke, a hint of small amusement in his eyes, before he grew more serious again. His eyes so begging, as he looked at Swaine. "The future, is a mystery to all men." He told, then finally managed to grab Swaines cheek, with a suprisingly firm hand considering his weakened state, as he looked at him, so serious, his eyes burning themselves into Swaines. "But I _know_." He told, in such a strong conviction. "I know!" he repeated, in a strong booming voice. "That together! You and Marcassin can… " he coughed, and up came a few small drops of blood.

"Father please!" Swaine begged, but the emperor shook his head and continued regardless.

"I believe in you." The emperor spoke, holding Swaines cheek still, so gentle, so warm as he looked Swaine in the eyes. His words, were pure honesty, which cut into Swaines stomach that much harder. "Protect the empire!" his father asked, no.. demanded! It was a clear guide-line! an order! a responsibility, a responsibility that Swaine never thought his father had thougth him worthy of, with all of his short-comings, but the emperors words were so secure! He.. He believed.. That Swaine could in fact, protect the empire, protect every-one. "Now, and in the future!" and with that, the last bit of energy slipped away from the emperor as his hand that held Swaines cheek grew limp, and his body sunk limp together in Swaines arms.

"Father!?" Swaine exclaimed. "FATHER NO! FATHER! PLEASE!" he begged cradding the limp body in his arms, tears streaming down his eyes. "I got to meet you again.. And now this?" he asked. "I just wanted.. I just wanted to make you proud! Father!" he cried. "And now this has to happen!?" He asked in a loud angry yelled. "DAMMIT!" he cried and picked up the body, holding it tight as he cried. "NOOOO!" then he opened his mouth, and the cries came out, cries and tears.

What did all of this mean, what happened, why did it happen? Swaine didn't know! All he could do was to hold the dead emperor and cry, cry openly in big wails, as a little cry-baby, as tears fell from his eyes and plastered down on the dead emperors face as a small waterfall. "Father.." he whispered holding the still warm body tight in his arms. "Father… I so wanted to become a person you could be proud of, it's the one thing.. the one thing I wanted. And I failed, how could you look at me even now and say you believed in me? How?" he asked. "I don't understand, father.. please.."

Then, a little hand touched his shoulder, Swaine lifted his head, and looked behind him as the tears still ran down his eyes.

And there in front of him, stood a young child, with long black hair, small droplets of water also falling down his face.. Marcassin.

Swaine gasped for air as he saw the little boy, then slowly, gently he put down the emperor, before turned to Marcassin, and embraced the little boy in a crushing hug as he cried, holding the boys head close with his hands, holding him close as he cried and cried. "I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm sorry, I didn't know! If I had known, no one should be alone with this! Least of all you.. I'm sorry." He repeated. Holding the boy tight in his embrace, crying."I'm so sorry." he repeated.

Slowly, the small pairs of arms, reached around him, and embraced him back, as Marcassin buried his face into Swaines shirt, crying as well.

There was no words either of them could give, to give the situation any other meaning, they just held each other tightly, crying.

That was until another light hand was put on Swaines shoulder, this time belonging to Oliver, neither did he say any-thing, just stood there with his hand on Swaines shoulder, giving his quiet sympathy, Esther crawled closer, putting her chin on Swaines back, and then just sat there like that, dripping standing between them looking up at them.

The meaning was clear, but just made Swaine cry all that much harder…_ 'You are not alone, not at this moment, we are here' _

And Swaine cried, all the pain, all he had held down so well for so many years, the wall had been breached and there was no stopping the flood that washed over him as he cried, wailed like a baby, begging his forgiveness, swearing to do better.. cried and cried he did.

Until, there simply was no tears left, the massive flood dried out, and Gascon could look up, suddenly able to breath, confused over what had happened or what he was supposed to do.. no one knew what to say. No one, it would be foolish to try and say any-thing.

* * *

The day after, as Swaine was sitting alone on the door step out-side of the palace, he was indeed in quite the odd state of being.

He still didn't quite know what to think or say, it was like, that massive flood that had been let loose the day before, had actually helped him, it was like.. had been carrying all that around, for a very long time. But every single one of his tears he had kept abay for so long, had actually been a weight, now thrown away back to where they came. And Swaine felt lighter than he could ever remember having felt, yet he still felt so odd.. so weirdly empty. His mind, his chest.. it was so empty. What did all of this even mean? He tried to process all his father had said, he had said.. Marcassin wasn't supposed to be emperor, what about Gascon? Could Swaine really have been that wrong? For all of that time? He had been so convinced, so sure, that his father saw him as nothing as a burden, some-one whom shouldn't be emperor.. But now he had said, that he not only wanted Gascon to be emperor, but.. he believed in him? He.. really did. And, he had been so confident, so extremely confident in giving Swaine this now responsibility, even though Swaine looked as he did, even though he had become a thief, his father still.. Still believed. Thinking that, made the space that had now been left empty, after all those heavy weights of emotions had been thrown, it made that space feel all sqeeshy.. it was exciting, scary, sad, proud. It felt like a purpose, a good purpose! After so long a time, a reason to be there, and it felt good.. but christ was it scary to.

Swaine hadn't had any responsibilities for so long, but perhaps now.. it was the time to do it.

You can't change the past but.. the future laid right open in front of him!

Suddenly it felt like Swaines eyes had been unclouded, and for the first time in his life, he could see. The future! The possibilities! His potential to help.. his father believed he could, even after seeing his poor state of being. He had still spoken with such love and devotion, such confidence.. even thinking about it made it tug in Swaines heart.

And he both felt like crying and smiling by the memory, he didn't quite know which one to chose yet. As expected he wasn't allowed to be left alone for long as some-one had come to check up on him, this time being Oliver whom carefully stepped up in front of Swaine sitting spot on the door steps.

"Swaine.." Oliver hesitated.

"Yes, Oliver." Swaine exhaled deeply not even facing the boy.

"Your heart it's.."

"Hm?" Swaine asked.

"There was a wall around it, a wall you build." Oliver whispered. "But it has been breached open now, please don't let yourself rebuild that wall, it'll only hurt you further." He told.

Slowly Swaine turned to Oliver, looking at him.

"You were sad, and you were angry." Oliver hesitated. "And you took out that anger on those around you, now though I think is the time, you need to ask yourself. Who were you actually really angry at?" he asked.

Swaine looked at Oliver. "Honestly.. my.." he stopped himself, just before managed to finish the word, _'myself'_ … and as he looked up, he realised it, it all laid so clear and bare before him, all that anger, aimed at his own person, for not being good enough. All this resentment, all aimed at his own inabilities.. Every last drop of anger and resentment, he had so easily spewed out towards those around him, were actually aimed for himself and him alone, that was the place where it had all hit, and that was were they had hurt the most.. at his own person.

He had been the one doing it, the one punishing himself, for all those years!

And yet, some-how.. there was just no anger left, no resentment, no nothing. It was an odd, weird feeling, not feeling any of that.. It felt almost empty.

All he felt now, was the pure sorrow, that his father was no more, neither in this time nor the other.

But some-how, there was also a quiet acceptance inside of him as that of being a fact. "How.. odd.." Swaine commented as he closed his eyes. "I.. I don't remember ever having felt like this before." He admitted. "It feels quite different than being given back a piece of heart, this is.." then he breathed in deeply. "Oliver.. look." He then hesitated opening his eyes.

"Yes Swaine?" Oliver asked.

"My original plan was merely to follow you to Hogtown and sort out my own business, then leave." Swaine admitted. "But, I see now that. Well, will you allow me to continue with you on your journey?" he asked.

Making Oliver blink.

Swaine smirked a little amused as he sat down on the stairs. "You have a long journey ahead of you yet Oliver, I want to assist you, from now on." He told. "This is bigger than just me, or what happened here in this past, isn't it? In comparison to what you try to accomplish, every-thing else is small." he stated. "And I think perhaps, only by working together towards this common goal can we succeed, and we must. It's the world that is at stake, our world and every-thing in it, including Hamelin, all of this." He admitted. "It needs rescuing and some-one needs to do it. I wish to help now, honest!" he told, then exhaled deeply. "I can't remember ever having done any-thing, that wasn't because of anger or disappointment, but this time. It just feels right." He admitted. "I was.. erh.. I was asked to protect the future and.. that's what I want to do." he told. "To do that though, I need to help you. Help you safe the world, may I?" he asked looking up at Oliver.

"Of course you can continue with us!" Oliver beamed. "I hoped you would!"

"Really?" Swaine asked looking up.

"Uhu." Oliver nodded. "Some-thing just told me you were the guy we needed." He told.

"Hm, I see." Swaine smiled lightly. "Well then, for now. This journey is the most important thing in the world, every-thing else. What-ever small quarrels I took with me, they have second priority at best."

"That's very selfless of you." Oliver smiled.

"Hey, don't you start. I am a thief remember! Thiefs are self serving, you are ruining my image kiddo." Swaine stated resting his head in his hands as he leaned back, making Oliver chuckle amused. "As far as you are concerned, I am a cowardly, self-serving, unreliable, thief!" he stated. "You got that?" he asked glancing up at Oliver.

"Sure thing Swaine!" Oliver beamed, then chuckled. "Opposite you! I got it!" he told, dashing about.

_"Opposite?"_ Swaine asked looking up at the place Oliver had been, though the boy was all-ready long gone. "What nerve! That's _exactly_ what I am!" he told. "And I am not even sorry about it!" he stated importantly.

Unknowingly to him, being observed from above, from the window to the throne room, it was the young sage Marcassin, whom had observed it as he smiled. "No, it's opposite you, you are so good at pretending to be the opposite of your true self brother." He sighed. "I see now, you have your own reasons, when we meet in the future, you will be in the middle of this travel you will have to continue, dearest brother. I will protect our kingdom, while you safe the world! And thusly also_ our_ kingdom! That is your place right now! So when we meet again, I will honour you wishes and keep pretending." He told. "Then when you saved the world, you can come home for real, so we can rule together! I'll make sure every-thing will be ready for you! And I'll count the days brother. I promise brother, it will be ready for your return." He stated as he led the curtains slide back, letting Swain be alone and do his own thing. "I will do my best." He whispered. "So I can become as courageous and selfless as you, dearest brother, whom is so good at playing opposite yourself." He chuckled down in his hands. The warmth of the belief he had in Gascon overflowing in his chest.

It sure was a nice feeling, actually _knowing_ what was to happen to Gascon, and knowing they would meet again.

And when they did, Marcassin could order Gascon to take a bath! He smelled funny these days, what on earth was that about?


	5. Chapter 5

After his little talk with Oliver though, Swaine searched some solitude, the change in him was going far to fast, he needed time to process all of it, to let the change take prober affect.

For the entire day and the next, Swaine purposely avoided every-one, simply searching some solitude now they had the time.

He spend hours just sitting with crossed legs, letting his thoughts and emotions flow through him, and he took up upon Olivers advice, instead of meeting his own emotions with resentment and hate, building up a wall in his heart to avoid all of these things.

He now opened up his heart, to all of it! And he felt it, fifteen years worth of stacked up self blame and hate, yet they washed over him now, as a calm stream. But where he had beforehand met his own shortcomings with resentment and anger, he now met it with quiet acceptance, and even a bit of kindnes, never had he been kind to himself. Perhaps.. perhaps he should start being? Just a little.

No.. he couldn't do magic, yes he looked like a lowlife thief, the years had not been good to him, but then again, he had yet to meet _any-one _who had lived in the gutter for more than a year whom didn't look like a complete train-wreck.

He was ready now, he was ready, to serve again! To pick up his responsibility! His responsibility, to the kingdom, to Marcassin and to the world. Even the responsibility towards himself he had neglected for far to long.

His father had entrusted the kingdom to him, and he would not take this responsibility lightly, it was his duty now.

All-though as it happened, to protect his kingdom, there was small matter of saving the world first! That was what he had to do Finally he was able to make his commitment and keep his promise! They were on their way back! To help Marcassin! Fantastic!

Swaine offered the young boy a warm smile as he spoke. "Your brother will indeed be very proud of you, of that I am quite certain."

And Marcissin beamed, his face was shining, so was Olivers little magical locket, shining with this emotion. Believe!

Swaine was touched, his father and brother, they really did! They believed in him! And he had never known before now.

Well, he would _not _disappoint them! What-ever he had to do! He just had to do it, simple as that!

It was the first time Swaine actually got to see it for himself, it was beautiful, that little light that Oliver took from the young Marcassin, and then it was returned! Flew right into the adults Marcassins chest.

Marcassin gasped, breathed for air as he blinked, suddenly his eyes that had seemed so clouded before seemed to clear up, wide-eyed the young man looked around, blinking deeply confused. "What.. What happened?" he asked, then looked at Oliver and the others.

"Your heart was broken your majesty, but we fixed it." Oliver told.

Only for Marcassin to gasp. "YOU!" he exclaimed looking at them. "You are.."

"Hey I promised didn't I?" Swaine asked. "No matter what, no matter when, I'll come and help you." He told.

Marcassins eyes fell on him, and then he lighted up. "HAH! Swai… I mean." He coughed, seeming to barely restrain himself, a moment ago it looked like he was just about to jump Swain and embraced him, only barely did Marcassin manage to restrain himself. "So you lot finally came! On your travel to safe the world I gather." He smiled warmly.

"You remember us your majesty?" Esther asked.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Marcassin beamed "And please, no majesty stuff, we are friends remember?" he asked.

Oliver lighted up. "Of course your maje.. I mean Marcassin." He smiled embarrassed, blushing lightly.

"Oh I can't believe this, you all finally came! You all!" At that Marcassin turned to Swaine, whom blinked back at him. "Heh." Marcassin blushed embarrassed, it still looking like he had to restrain himself. "I gather for you, you just came from the past?" he questioned.

"That's right!" Oliver nodded in a beam.

"Oh dear what have I been doing." Marcassin groaned. "Our kingdom! It was supposed to be so good when Gascon returned, but I… I have so much to fix!" he exclaimed.

"Easy Marcassin." Oliver spoke. "You're all better now, so it'll be all-right!"

Swaine nodded. "After-all, until that idiot shada came and meddled, you were doing just fine." He blinked. "And I am afraid to say, no one but Oliver is a match for Shadar when he decides to take a piece of heart. Neither were I any challenge at all."

Marcassin blinked as he looked at Swaine. "You also had a piece of heart stolen?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the kiddo fixed me right up. So I'm okay." Swaine smiled warmly.

"Please, we should retrieve to a much more comfortable place." Marcassin asked. "I want to hear every-thing about your adventure! Now that our time-lines have synked up and you telling wouldn't be spoiling the future. I have spend years being eager to ask so many questions!"

"Sure thing!" Oliver beamed. "You got it!"

* * *

While Marcassin were busy making just the first few changes, like getting rid of those damn hogmasks! Oliver, Esther, Swaine and Mr. Drippy had naturally been invited to stay at the big palace and rest.

After much debate they had finally decided to stay for one night only, to rest and replenish themselves, before they headed out to get that map back from the air pirates..

Yes Swaine knew them, when he had barely begun his thieving carrier he had been caught by them and had to sneak himself out.. he had become a lot better since then, it was a lot less likely any-one would catch them.

In the late evening though, as every-one had gone to bed, Swaine was uneasy as he laid un top of that huge luxury bed.

It was in fact, way to soft for him! It didn't feel comfortable at all, Swaine had half the mind to lay on the floor instead, ironicly even the carpet seemed to be softer than what Swaine had gotten most used to.. the ground, but what ever.

Deciding it was no use Swaine swung his legs down the bed and sat up rubbing his eyes, mindlessly he reached for his shirt, but was left disappointed as all his clothes were being washed and dried.. courtesy of the great emperor Marcassin.

He had also been offered compleately new clohes by Marcassin, but had promptly declined.. no way he was going to look like a fancy pants! Had been his exact words.

Truth was, it wasn't time yet.. And thank god! All these changes were coming all to quick for Swaine! His head was spinning around! He was getting dizzy!

Though, now he just had to make due with that white nightshirt made of silk, and the dark green velvet robe, he tightly bound around himself.

Of course the robe couldn't just be ordinary green, there _had _to be pretty golden circles and linings all over it didn't there? And exquisite small symbols blended with small shining crystals.. for christs sake it was a _night robe_. You weren't even supposed to be seen in it!"

Finally he decided to take a walk around the castle, just to clear his mind.

Apparently it was actually pretty late, out-side the sky was dark but littered with stars, inside all the lights were turned off for the night, and each of Swaines footsteps seemed to echo through the long hall-ways.

These familiar hall-ways, fifteen years and Swaine knew them as he knew the back of his hand, none of them had changed

Finally he turned a corner and then wide-eyed stopped… Okay this was new!

In front of him there were lines upon lines of the big mechanical hog machines, what the…

Now that Swaine thought about it, they were just like the one he, Oliver and Esther had to fight against when they first came here.

But where had that one even come from? In fact, all of these.. They didn't look like any-thing Marcassin could come up with they were..

WHAT THE HECK!? Now Swaine remembered! He had designed these a very long time ago! The idea was simple, machines run with magic, combine both things. Swaines first way to deal with not having any magic, was to try and find alternatives, he had proven himself to have a gift for machinery and building things, so he had build some-thing like this, together with Marcassin.. No, _exactly_ like this!

Unfortunately his version had ended driving off a cliff, so it had just been another failure.. yet.. gently Swaine laid a hand on the machine in front of him, could it be? Really? Was this his machine? But how?"

"These are based on my brothers design."

Swaine blinked, and then turned around to look at Marcassin walking towards him.

"Isn't that kind of rude?" Swaine asked. "Using your brothers blue-prints without permission?" he asked.

Marcassin blinked. "Well, he left them behind." He pointed out. "And these machines has been invaluable to this kingdom. It helped us founding a new industrial age. And I don't even know any-thing _about _building machines!" he told a little amused. "You don't like them?" he asked.

"They are fine works I suppose, but how do you make sure they don't drive off cliffs?" Swaine asked.

By that Marcassin smiled amused. "True, the very first model did just that. But it wasn't because of the machine." He told.

"It wasn't?" Swaine asked in a blink.

"Hm, hm." Marcassin shook his head. "I hadn't quite figured out what magic to use yet." He laughed amused.

"Really, you don't say? Huh." Swaine smirked turning to the machines. "These machines could stand an update though." He commented.

Marcassin lifted an eye-brow. "You would be able to do that?" he asked.

"Sure as heck." Swaine snorted. "I've spend fifteen years travelling across the world, inventing what I needed, seeing and examining contraptions from all three kingdoms, it's been my way of life, my special gift you might say. Let me tell you, there are a tons of upgrades I could to this machine." He told knocking the hog-tank beside him with his knuckles. "Its mechanics are ancient!"

"You must know a lot about the world and our fellow kingdoms." Marcassin pointed out in a amused smile.

"Well, I guess you learn a thing or two." Swaine snorted crossing his arms. "Unlike people like you, your holiness, whom has just been cooked up in here for all this time."

That made Marcassin laugh as he held a hand to his forehead. "I guess you are right about that!" he laughed. "Then it's a _good _thing you got to travel like that isn't it?" he asked, his eyes shining with amusement.

And Swaine snorted as he rolled his eyes. "I got no idea what you are talking about." He stated.

"Hm." Marcassin smiled looking at him, with warm eyes.

"What?" Swaine asked.

"Huh?" Marcassin blinked.

"Quite frankly it looks like you are about to _eat_ me." Swaine snorted. "Not that pleasant a feeling, stop it." He muttered annoyed.

And Marcassin chuckled again. "Sorry." He told turning his head away, though his eyes were still shimmering. "So you'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He commented.

"That was the plan yes." Swaine rolled his eyes.

"But you will be coming back, when all this is over, wont you?" Marcassin asked turning his eyes to Swaine. "We could use some-one able to upgrade the hogtanks." He told.

Swaine rolled his eyes. "Well I guess, being a royal engineer, though that is a fancy pants title I don't care much about… would be preferable over sleeping on the ground and getting chased by obnoxious guards. Just because you took an old dusty pot? Can you believe it! He wasn't even using it!" he stated.

Marcassin smiled amused, then his smile falthered. "You will though, wont you?" he asked.

"What? Come back here?" Swaine asked. "Pff, I guess so." He muttered as he shrugged. "Seems like you can't handle _any-thing_ without me. And I made that stupid promise. So I don't even see how I have a choice!"

"Sounds good." Marcassin smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me." Swaine muttered as he rolled his eyes. Then yawned. "I guess I better catch some sleep, unlike some, I have a looong walk in front of me tomorrow, good night your holiness." He commened as he walked out, waving over his shoulder.

"Goodnight." Marcassin spoke quietly at the disappearing back of Swaine, that was quite a far way away all-ready. "Brother." He then finished. "Welcome home, I missed you." Then he chuckled down in his hand. "You haven't changed at all!" he commented amused.

Marcassin was happy, he would honestly have liked to go with Oliver and safe the world, that really was of the bigger issue right now, but he was honestly happy that Gascon could go in his own place, Gascon was by the very least, as good a backup as Marcassin was. Magic powers or no Magic powers.

The only one who hadn't known that was Gascon himself, and perhaps a little part of him were still yet to learn it, but he was definitely on the way! He _was _to help safe the world! Marcassin was sure of that!

He believed more in his brother than he believed even in himself!

Gascon _would _safe the world! He _would _become emperor! And he would become the best emperor this kingdom had ever known! No doubt about it!


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN;**__Hehe, thank you a lot one guy or girl whom left a review, glad you enjoy the story, I write it, because I enjoy doing so. Though, I actually went back and made some few changes, particularly to the first chapter where I added a scene of how Swaine got his heart stolen, so maybe you want to check that out.  
_

_Thank you again! take care!_

* * *

No one mentioned the fact that Swaine was a prince, and Swaine was thankful for that, it gave him time to think, time for things to settle down inside of him. To much had happened to fast, and having them time to let his insides settle, was only some-thing Swaine could be deeply thankfull for.

Off Swaine was on his journey, more clear headed that he could ever remember having been, more focused, more sure than he could ever recall things.

And he got to observe, observe what he could only think were important things he had to remember, he all-ready was a man of the world, having traveled far and wide to find a path that kept on eluding him, now though.. the path had just come to him, and his foot-steps were sure as he witnessed Olivers world, an other world entirely, saw what a nightmare looked like from the out-side, visisted the winther isles, fought along-side these children against long dead pirates and snake monsters... Which was pretty ridicoules, and Swaine would let it be known just how much he objected to all of this shit, but he followed any-ways.

He observed Khulan and her predicament with an open acknowleging gaze, he could recognise her position and sympathised, and his mind was racing. He helped restoring her heart as well and defeat her nightmare, then they talked about the Kingdom and Swaine frowned as he crossed his arms while he listened intensely.

time to unite them again... "I see." he whispered.

"Young Swaine." Khulan spoke to him as the children were busy packing. "Your mind seems to be far away." she commented.

"Not exactly." Swaine frowned. "Though I have now realised, I see it." he told looking up at Khulan. "This, this was Shadars plan all along, the greatest threat before him, were the kingdoms united." he told. "So he broke them up, by attacking their leaders, and close off all communication so they couldn't even help each other. They were to caught in each their own despair any-way to be able to help, that though was the point! Attacking us one by one, each one alone, so we didn't even have a chance of finding each other in a collected stand! It's the only thing he truly fears! The people of different nations standing together. That and Oliver. And now Oliver is befriending every-one, truly Shadar has great reason to fear him."

Amused Khulan looked at Swaine. "Our kingdoms?" she asked. "Attacking _us _one by one?" she asked.

Swaine blinked. "Oh." he realised. Then sighed deeply as he shook his head. "No, it's fine. We _should _indeed talk now while we can! It is preciesly what Shadar would fear. I believe you knew my father, fought along-side him even."

"I knew you seemed familiar." Khulan smiled warmly. "You have your fathers pride and stubbornes as well as his caring heart, but with an added edge of rebeliosness. I am pleased to meet you, Prince of Hamelin." she bowed her head. "And you are quite correct, that we should befriend each other and decide we share a goal. That is what Shadar fears. I'll exstent to you my hand, my prince." she told reaching him her hand.

"I am humbled to accept it." Swaine told as he bowed his head, and then accepted the hand, the two grabbed each others hand firmly, and then shook. "Though, I am sure you are able to sympathise, I cannot call myself a prince any longer. I've failed my kingdom far to greately to do that in a good concious."

"Come now." Khulan spoke up. "You and your friends just told me, I shouldn't just throw away my leadership that easily, not as long as their are people whom believe in me, depend on me, and as long as there is just one single person whom does give me that faith. It will indeed be my duty to protect and lead this person. Surely there must be some-one who feels that way towards you." she commented

And Swaine smiled lightly. "Theres is one. I admit it." he confirmed, at ones thinking of Marcassin. "And you are right, I admit that to." he sighed deeply. "As long as he believes, well.. I just have to do what I have to do, don't I?" he asked in a lifted-eyebrow.

"You are a man of the world now, Prince of Hamelin." Khulan pointed out looking at him in a smile. "It is obvious, as it shines all over you. Now is the time you should use what you have learned, and bring the kingdoms together. We are still, just one world." she stated.

"Indeed." Swaine nodded. "I shall do my best, to do my bit. As it happens though, Oliver is the one who is managing to bring us all together, I am merely tagging along, trying to help him to the best of my abilities."

"And if that is what is needed, what's wrong with that?" Khulan asked letting go of his hand.

"I suppose you're right." Swaine smiled a little amused, just as Esther called.

"SWAINE! What's taking you? Come on!"

And Swaine rolled his eyes. "Kids, always so busy. Am I right?" she asked.

Khulan smiled amused. "In comparison to me, you are a kid as well young prince." she informed.

"Oh god yeah, you're the same age as my father aren't you?" Swaine asked. "You magic people, you don't even age do you?" he asked.

"Well, magic does have its own advantages." Khulan admitted. "But magic alone can't do every-thing, as I am sure you are all-ready aware young prince." she commented.

"Hm." Swaine smirked amused. "I am starting to. Thank you again, Queen Khulan." he bowed his head. "I sincerely hope that from now one, I can call you a friend."

"You can." Khulan nodded. "Now hurrie and meet the leaders of the world, exstent your hand to them as well."

"I will." Swaine nodded just as Esther called again.

"SWAAAINE! You were the one who said we should get going!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Swaine muttered turning around stamping after them."Shesh! I were having an adult talk, why is that so hard to understand?" he muttered annoyed under his breath.

And travling to Mamoon they did, where they met the Kalifa, Swaine bowed his head to her and just followed in Olivers lead, he had to turn around and try not to laugh as he found out that this big Kalifa had a crush on his tiny brother, oh how he would love to see them both in the same room. The look on Marcassins face could potentially come priceless, though as were on their way, Swaine managed to get his silver tounge into use as he bowed for the Kalifa.

"Before we leave, I should like to exstent the great Emperor and Sage Marcassins invitation of friendship." he told in a bow.

And the Kalifa lightened up. "Really? Is that true?" she asked.

"Certainly." Swaine smiled standing up. "He regrets never having had the time to meet and talk to you, and that it's first now when the world is at a diar need he will come. He hope he'll be able to make that up you at a later time, by showcasing his friendship by other means."

"Oh dearest, I am sure that will be just fine." The Kalifa chuckled blushing. "He's a friend yours Oliver, so what-ever he wants or need, of course! Of course!" she chuckled embarrased. "His hand of friendship is hereby accepted! You can inform him of that!" she told.

So yes, in the beginning, Swaine had been greateful for his friends silence.. but now it was bloody redundant! What did they take him for? An idiot?

At last it became almost a game for Swaine, trying to make the group admit that they did in fact know, throw out small hints. "Marcassin do carpentry with that piece of wood? That pretty boy? Don't joke around." He snorted.

No reaction from Oliver, at all.. nor the rest, dutifully they averted their eyes, and kept silent with the obvious remark.

Now this was just treating him like an idiot! _They knew! _There was NO WAY they didn't!

And finally, they just stood in the situation where Marcassin had to announce, that no, he couldn't finish the flute, their father had never managed to show him how before he died.

And then these people started to talk about using breach time and all of that, Gascon felt like face palming himself, it was a very strong urge indeed as their talk continued going in a more and more stupid absurd direction.

"Oi." he finally muttered. "Aren't you forgetting some-one?" he asked glaring annoyed at them.

Exspectively Swaine looked around at the little group, waiting for one of them, _any _of them to say the made Oliver turn to Swaine. "Do.. Do you know how?" he asked.

And Swaine exhaled. _Finally! _"Yes, my father taught me, a very long time ago." He told.

Only for Esther to hesitate awkwardly. "Oh, so you are from this kingdom huh? He was a carpenter was he, urhm.." it was the WORST attempt of keeping up a façade that Swaine had ever seen! And all Esther got as thanks we a deep glare.

"Yes my father was the emperor and my name is actually Gascon, stop bugging me about it." Swaine snapped at the surprised Esther whom stood up straight in shock.

And that made the kids mouths drop open, Mr. Drippy jump up on the spot and Marcassin smile amused, only for Swaine to send him a challenging glance.

Finally Oliver managed to open his mouth, though he still seemed extremely stunned over Swaines blunt confession. "So.. you can make the flute?" he asked Swaine.

At that Swaine groaned. "Well, not exactly. I know how to do it, but it also requires magic, and I don't have any." He muttered annoyed.

"What?" Esther gaped. "But.. then we are just back on square one!"

"Not necessarily." Swaine bit her off.

"Ah I see." Marcassin nodded.

"So you see where I am getting at! Thank you!" Swaine exclaimed. "Seems like it's not all that bad to have a book for brains as a brother after-all." he smirked.

Marcassin nodded. "Indeed, we'll make it together." he smiled.

And Swaine nodded. "That would be the only it seems.." He muttered. "Seems like you are pretty useless without me after-all huh?" he asked.

"What-ever you say." Marcassin smiled amused, still holding his shoulder, and ones again, it looked like he had a difficult time restraining himself.

"Oi." Swaine snorted. "Don't turn into a cry-baby now. We got a job to do." He commented dryly.

"I know." Marcassin. "I just.. Dammit Gascon! Just allow me to be your brother, wont you?" he asked, then let go of Swaines shoulder, only to embrace him tightly in a brotherly hug.

For a moment Swaine blinked, then he exhaled deeply. "Fine I guess." He muttered, then sighed. "Okay fine, I missed you to." He then admitted. "Now let go of me." He muttered.

And Marcassin did, standing up again as he smiled, wiping away a single tear from his eye as he chuckled a little amused. "Now that flute, Oliver." He then asked. "If you please."

Oliver nodded, beaming in fact as he stepped forward with the flute, handing it to Marcassin, whom looked at Swaine, a deep glimmer in his eyes. "Are you ready brother?" he asked.

And Swaine exhaled deeply, before he amused smiled. "Now I am." He finally stated.

And went to work they did, in deep concentration, almost as if he had gone into a trance, did Swaines fingers work with the wood, putting the correct holes, aided by Marcassins flowing magic, that seemed to run through Swaines fingers and do both brothers bidding, both were in deep trance like concentration, both had their eyes knitted and frowns on their faces, soon they started to sweat and get stark breathed, as if it was marathon they were running.

Yet, their abilities combined so perfectly, like a perfect duet of two different instruments that sang in harmony together, combining and becoming one, a much greater thing than eather alone, instruments that could only ever show their true worth when being played together like this... as they worked on this project, they were one. One and the same person. The one thing that could right now, safe the entire world.

And finally, both stood up, holding the instrument between them, that could _only _have been created by the two of them working together, Swaine couldn't help it, as he looked up at Marcassin he was beaming, his chest burning with pride. He had _done_ it! Done some-thing only he could do, and it would help safe the kingdom!

Marcassins smiling face-expression was almost identical as he looked back at Marcassin and they both held the instrument between them together.

"This is it." Marcassin smiled. "That, right now, you felt it didn't you?" he asked. "That's what the future of Hamelin is supposed to be like! Harmony, between all these different aspects to create some-thing greater. It is as father said! Together we can.."

at that Swaine shook his head. "Maybe." He then spoke quietly. "But first, there is the matter of saving the world." He told, having complete eye contact with Marcassin. "I'll have to leave you alone a bit more, but you have handled things so well. You made a Hamelin I can only be proud to return to. Even if you did blatantly steal my inventions." He commented dryly.

"Well, it was my way of keeping you around." Marcassin admitted. "Things could get awfully lonely now and then, but then I remembered what I had to do, and that you would indeed be coming back as you promised fifteen years ago. It.. Guided me through it." he told. "And now you're back." he smiled.

"It's not like I had much of a choice is it?" Swaine asked in a slight snort, then rolled his eyes. "And now, I all-ready know I wouldn't be able to get rid of you even if I tried, so why even bother?" he asked in a slightly mocking tone, that did sound rude, but as Marcassin all-ready knew Gascon very well, he knew that Gascons harsh words were his way of protecting him and care for him. Even now when he had become a young man and had ruled an entire emperor as a powerful sage for years!

Which Made Marcassin chuckle, and then the two, finally turned to Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy, holding the instrument between them, announcing their message. "It's done." Marcassin told. And Swaine nodded.

"We did it together." He told, and Oliver beamed happy.

"We are so close now!" Oliver cheered, jumping up and down. "You two were great!"

And the two brothers smiled amused, if Swaine had noticed that his face expression at that moment was practically identical to Marcassin, he probably would have groaned, but he didn't notice, so it was allowed to slide, and the moment just stand as it was supposed to.

That was until later where Swaine turned to Marcassin, suddenly turning serious, suddenly sounding much different. "Marcassin, listen. We are leaving for Shadar now. In case things don't go as planned,. There's some-thing I must ask you to do." he told.

Wondering Marcassin looked at him. "Yes Brother, i'm listening." he told.

"There are two things Shadar fears." Swaine told seriously. "The one thing is Oliver, the other, is the world standing together as one again, the kingdoms united in one force. He fears that! He has been extremely maticoules in trying to break them up." he told. "In case of the worst, you must travel to all of these places and exstent your hand of freindship. I've all-ready talked to Queen Khulan for both of us, and she graciously accepted, Kalifa adores your picture, so that was a minor issue."

"She what?" Marcassin blinked stunned.

Only for Swaine to hold up a finger, indicating Marcassin to be quiet. "Tom is a very kind protective king, winning him over might be a bit difficult as he is very protective of his kingdom. But tell him that Oliver is your friend and he'll help." he told. "Uniting is the one thing, that truly would terriefie Shadar and who-ever controls him." he told.

Marcassin nodded. "I see." he told. "But please, do me a favour and don't die." he asked. "You've just came back."

Swaine smirked amused. "I don't intend to die." he commented. "Though, that might be out of my hands right now. I need to see this through, for the sake of the world, the sake of our empire." he told. "I'm afraid you'll be my back-up plan ones again."

Marcassin rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't ask if I didn't know for a fact you could handle it." Swaine smirked.

"So you are not at all afraid, of walking directly into Shadars domain?" Marcassin asked.

"What are you kidding me?" Swaine asked. "I'm terriefied! This plan is stupid, for so many reasons!" he exclaimed. "But, if I am to die. I'll have died a proud man, doing my bit." he told. "Though, I sincerley hope I wont!" he bit together closing his eyes. "I would like to be able to grow old and fat, that'll suit me way better!"

And Marcassin nodded, before he reached out a hand to Swaine. "Good luck." he then asked. "Till we meet again."

Swaine looked up, then reached up his own hand, and grabbed Marcassins. "Till we meet again." he stated, and they pulled each other into a brotherly hug, their hands holding each others hand tight, until they let go. And then stood, smirking at each other, both their eyes filled with bitter anticipation.

* * *

"So you're a prince huh?"

"Urgh.." Swaine groaned as he walked in front of the children, walking towards their path, towards the summoning spot.

"A real, blood-lined price." Esther continued in a smile.

"Havn't we all-ready been over this?" Swaine asked annoyed. "See, this! This is why I rather not mention it. People get all weird."

"Technically you own _ALL _of Hamelin!" Esther exclaimed walking backwards in front of him. "You're stinking rich! Marcassin would give you what-ever you asked for, And you still choose to look like a sewer rat? Why?" she asked amused.

"Because right now, our focus should be defeating Shadar. What-ever I have to do can wait." Swaine muttered annoyed.

"Eh, now you admitted it, but you still don't behave like a prince at all." Esther muttered.

"And I am probably never going to." Swaine snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Just because I admitted to a _very _distant past, doesn't mean it changes who I am now." He muttered annoyed.

Oliver chuckled amused as he walked behind them followed by Mr. Drippy. "Hey, does this mean we should actually be calling you Gascon now?" Oliver at last asked.

_"No!"_ Swaine snapped.

"But why not?" Esther asked.

"Because I am actually serious." Swaine told. "What-ever the heck I have to do, has second priority right now." He told turning around so he was faced with all three of them. "Right now, it's about saving the world. My kingdom is part of this world to if you haven't forgotten, I was asked to protect it! Dealing with my crap would be an unnecessary distraction right now."

"So now it's _your _kingdom all of a sudden?" Esther asked. "Didn't you run away from it and neglect it for fifteen years?" she asked, only for Swaine to groan deeply.

"You're the one keeping insisting I am the prince." He muttered annoyed as he crossed his arms.

"Well now you are just being rude, as usual." Esther muttered annoyed, at last Swaine sighed deeply, as he bowed his head, suddenly stopping as he stood there with a surprisingly straight back for him.

"Swaine?" Oliver asked in a blink, and Swaine turned his head.

"Look." Swaine then spoke. "Of course you are right, you are _all_ right." He stated, shortly looking each and every one of them. "I have been wrong about a lot of things, and I have made _a lot_ of mistakes. I have a heck of a lot to atone for; my reasons to first follow you weren't exactly admirable either. But right now, what-ever I did in the past, what-ever those reasons were, it doesn't matter." He told, turning all the way around, now standing straight and firm, looking seriously at all of them. "We are about to face the battle of our lives. Now my father wouldn't bow to the wretch of Shadar, and I don't intend to do that either." He stated surely and strongly. "When we travelled to the past, I made a new promise to myself." He told. "I swore to help Oliver safe the world, no matter what it takes. And that is what I intend to do. Oliver." He bowed his head for the young boy, then sat down on his knee, so now he was the same height as Oliver in front of the boy. "I owe you so much all-ready, what-ever it takes I'll help you." He stated. "Right now though, we just have to focus, you understand that don't you?" he asked.

Slowly Oliver nodded. "Yes, I do." He told.

Swaine smiled a little amused. "When I first met you, I thought you were being insane." He told. "But here we stand, we are alive and we are here! We _just_ have to walk that last mile." He stated. "What-ever came before, what-ever is to come after. Right now that doesn't matter, in this moment, it is indeed _this_ very moment that matters." He told. "You must be strong now, we all must. For this entire worlds sake."

"I understand." Oliver nodded and Swaine smiled.

"There's a good boy." He told ruffling up Olivers hair before he stood up again. "Well then, lets get going why don't we?" he asked looking the other way.

Esther though, was stunned. "Wow.." she breathed.

"Right ye are." Mr. Drippy whispered back to her. "That there wasn't a common thief speaking, it was a noble prince that was. Some-one worried about his people mun, out to protect the world. How looks can be deceiving."

"I'm not that surprised." Oliver then admitted. "He kept saying he was a coward and would run away, but he stuck around for the danger any-way." He commented. "Right from the beginning, even though he didn't have any magic like you and I Esther, he stuck around and fought those monsters with us. He didn't have to he just did. He said he wasn't noble at all, but pushed me aside and took Shadars blast, he said he was self serving, but right now he is about to face what could very well kill him, just because it's the right thing to do. He is the complete opposite of what he says he is!"

"You're right." Esther smiled back. "Looks _are_ very deceiving aren't they?" she asked in a smile.

* * *

Yes look could be decieving, the soul snare, the symbol of Olivers hope, did some-thing to the boy, it didn't free the great Sage Alicia, it engulfed Oliver in some black darkness, at ones Swaine, Esther and Mr. Drippy were on their toes.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Swaine shouted as he loaded his trick gun with a pallet of light, designed to cut through darkness, and it did! but it left Oliver laying on the ground, pall and motionsless.

At ones all skipped to him, Esther falling to her knees. "What happened to him? Oliver! Oliver can you hear me? OLIVER!"

"Snap out of it mun! This is no joke!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Oliver!" Swaine exclaimed as well, then he stood up and looked around, looked at all of the monsters and cursed fog surrounding them. "DAMMIT!." he hissed "Of all times!" then he bowed over Oliver and picked up the boy in his arms.

"Swaine?" Esther asked.

"Look around you! Staying here is to dangerous." Swaine told. "We need to get Oliver to safety first, then try and find out what happened! To make matters worse, our strongest player is out, we just cannot afford to stay here a moment more than neccesary!"

"Oh god you're right." Esther realised as she stood up. "We have to get out of here!" she exclaimed.

"Then hurrie up mun! Get Ollie-boy out of here!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed, all-ready on his way running in the front, the little lantern light in his nose, lightened their path for them.

Swaine carried Oliver all the way out of there, all the way to Perida where Queen Khulan wide-eyed looked at them, then showed the way to where they could put down Oliver on a bed.

Swaine swallowed as he sat on his knees by the bed. "Come on! Don't do this to us now." he begged. "You've done so much, you can't do this." he whispered.

Esther as well swallowed as she stood hopelessly along-side Mr. Drippy. "Oliver." she whispered. "Oliver please."

"Come on Ollie-boy! Pull through this!"

But Oliver didn't respond, he remained emotionless, pall.. gone from their world it seemed.

And as hours ticked by there was no changes at all, Swaine couldn't stand the sight for much longer, he had forgotten how frustrated he was over his lacking magic, but at that moment, he would do any-thing to have just that magic spell that would help Oliver and make it work, but it was hopeless.

It was the same storie all over again! Some-one asked for Swaines help, and he was useless! He simply did not have the abilities required, he spend hours as the days passed by, searching solitide, standing at the Billys Bluff guff, looking at the landscape beneath him. What was he supposed to do now? If Oliver didn't come back and helped them?

What would that say about him, that he couldn't even finish the one single mission he had sat out to do, was he doomed to eternal failure? No.. No he couldn't think like that! Not now! Not when they had gone through so much! If Oliver had taught him any-thing, it was to never give into despair! As long as there was just one person whom still needed him, Swaine would have to respond! He would have to.

But the thought of going back and face Marcassin to delever the news seemed to hard to bear, what would he say.. I'm sorry Marcassin, now I failed to protect you for so many years and be there when you needed me the most, I couldn't protect Oliver either.. Damn.. Damn all of this!

"Swaine.."

Swaine turned his head to see the young familiar tamer Esther approaching him. "What are you doing roaming about around here! You should be with Oliver."

"Yeah, because _that _is going to make all the difference wont it?" Swaine bit her off.

"That's not the point!" Esther exclaimed. "It's just.. Where you need to.."

"I know, I know." Swaine admitted. "Urgh, but here we stand! he helped us so much and then when he needs us, what can we even do?" he asked.

"Oh." Esther swallowed. "You're right." she admitted. "This feels so awfull, being so... Powerless." she whispered. "And there really is nothing we can do, is there?" she asked.

Swaine exhaled deeply. "To help Oliver, no." he swallowed. "Dammit." he cursed under his breath.

"So there you are! time to finish it!"

Wide-eyed Esther and Swaine looked up, and saw the dreaded Vile heart levitating above them.

"But.. HOW!? Esther exclaimed. "We defeated you!"

"You really think I could be defeated so easily?" Vile heart asked. "Please, time for me to finish the job."

"Esther.." Swaine exclaimed. "Oliver, he's."

"Defenceless! Swaine we got keep this creature away from him." Esther exclaimed.

"We don't stand a single chance without Oliver!" Swaine exclaimed.

"What choice do we have?" Esther asked.

Shortly Swaine looked at her, then nodded. "You're right." he told pulling out his trick gun. "Dammit Oliver! Snap out of it! We need you." he hissed. "Though, I did promise to help you! So I will! If i'll have to die so you can rise again, then that's it." he hissed aiming his trick gun at Dark heart. "HERE WE GO!" he shouted and fired.

They were though, hopelessly out-matched, some-how it seemed, this creature had become way stronger than before, their battle were basically hopeless.

"How can he be so much stronger?" Esther asked.

"Urgh." Swaine hissed. "It's obvious isn't he? He feeds on our despair, the more we despair the stronger he is! The last time we had hope, this time though."

"What do we do then?" Esther asked.

"We're finished." Swaine hissed closing his eyes, squinting them together. "Dammit."

But just as they were about to be finished, a bolt of light stroke down, wide-eyed Esther and Swaine looked up, and there was Oliver standing proud with his wand.

"OLIVER!" They both exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Oliver smiled a little awkwardly. "I was detained a little bit, now lets finish this."

Swaine couldn't help it, his mouth turned to a smile, and a giggle escaped his lips as he chuckled.

"Oliver you're okay!" Esther exclaimed. "I am so glad! We can do this now!" she exclaimed.

"Honestly, i'll be surprised if there is any-thing we can't do." Swaine chuckled, and suddenly, their fight was easy as nothing! It was a game for them! A play!

Vile heart was chanceless against their combined forces, Swaine felt it, there was no despair in him for Vile heart to feed upon, and his heart was standing strong along-side the other.

"I got it!" Swaine exclaimed. "That's it! That's the kind of strenght that can defeat Shadar! This." he grinned holding a hand over his heart. "It's... it's brilliant!" he grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

HAHA! They had done it! Saved the world and _twice! _Swaine couldn't help himself, help but laugh with all of his heart along-side the others, as they roared the sky on the dragons back.

Just beside him was Marcassin, whom had fought along-side them against the white witch, Marcassin turned his heart to meet Swaines eyes, and they both opened their mouth to laugh like big idiots.

And in front of them, being in the fron did Oliver take in a deep breath and yelled. "WE DID IT! WE SAVED THE WORLD!"

Underneath them was the air ship, and the people on it let out a huge big roar of cheer by their appearance.

A few times did the dragon fly its circle of triumph before taking place beside the air ship, and the five heroes of the hour. Oliver, Mr. Drippy, Esther, Swaine and Marcassin jumped off, only to immediately be met with cheering people from all over.

The Cat king Tom, the Kalifa herself, Rashad, Kublai, the warriors of Ding Dong Dell, the machine masters from Hamelin, the alchmists of Mamoom, it was a big melting pot of people and they were all cheering at their heroes whom had saved the world.

And suddenly, they were all lifted up. "WOAAH!" Swaine exclaimed as he was lifted along the others as a hero. "WHAT THE HECK!"

And Marcassin laughed. "HAHA enjoy the moment! You earned it! You helped saving the world!"

"I get that! No need to be rough." Swaine grumbled only for Oliver to laugh along with the rest.

"HURRAI FOR OUR HEROES! WHOM SAVED OUR WORLD!" King Tom exclaimed, and the people on the air ship all chimed in.

"HIP! HIP! HURRAIIIII!"

* * *

Ones long ago, a young prince, had run across the fields of Hamelin, as he reached a tall cliff he finally decided to turn around and have a last look at the city, far long downe beneath him.

His lip was quivering and tears was running from his eyes, they were pathetic tears.

He wasn't needed, he could never be the prince this kingdom needed.

What-ever he tried, what ever he did, it wasn't good enough, his father was sure to tell him that at every turn.

All he wanted, all he dreamed about, was to fine his true worth, and be of use, but it was impossible. He was only in the way, that was the sad reality of his life.

Fifteen years later, a young man was sitting on a box in the corner of the air ship, looking warmly at the festivies taking place in front of him.

They had all-ready been partying for hours, and Swaine had retrieved to get just a little bit of space.

The sun was setting now, colouring the sky in deep orange colours, and Swaine felt.. well, he felt really good.

What-ever was to come next or what had come before, right now, at this very moment, he just felt so damn good, and so at peace.

He had helped saving the world.. unbelievable. But there it was, and it felt good.

Finally, he was ready.

"Gascon."

Swaine looked up, to meet the eyes of Marcassin, his brother.. the only one dumb enough to actually be using his name, even now, but this time, Swaine would let it slide as he smirked lightly. "You did well kiddo." He told. "I knew you would, I'm proud of ya."

And Marcassin smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." He told, and you could just tell it was the honest true, all he wanted, was to keep his promise and make Swaine proud.. and though it didn't show, Swaine was touched, or maybe it did show as he had to turn his head away, sweeping away a little renegade tear.

"If dad had seen you there, he would have cried from pride." Marcassin sighed, sitting down beside Swaine on the same box. "I just know it."

"You know what." Swaine then sighed. "Being here, being a part of some-thing, so much bigger then just me, so much bigger than both you and I really. Bigger than just one person, it has made me realise how small certain problems truly are." He admitted. "How petty, some resentments can be."

Marcassin nodded. "Today was bigger than all of us, makes you feel quite small don't it?" he asked.

"I don't know, gives a new perspective for sure." Swain admitted. "Look, I've come to realise, I've been wrong about an awful lot of things." He then admitted. "I ran like a coward, because I had gotten to belief our kingdom would be better off without me, but now I wonder.. whether I was not just neglecting my duty." He admitted. "This world, the kingdom.. it's so much bigger than you an I.. yet Father entrusted it to us, to both of us, this duty to protect it."

"You finally came to your senses then brother?" Marcassin asked.

"Huh?" Swaine turned to him.

"Surely you must have found out by now! The kingdom of Hamelin can only truly be restored to its glory if we rule together." Marcassin told. "The city is now a city of industrial machinery and finery, things I have no idea how works.. I got just as much talent for that as you do for magic. But some-how I can't help but think of it as faith, I am the tradition, you are the future. Only by standing together can we make our kingdom shine."

Swaine glanced at Marcassin, then sighed deeply. "You make it sound so simple." He commented in a mutter.

"You doubt me brother?" Marcassin asked. "Please don't tell me you intend to disappear again."

"No." Swaine shook his head. "I have realised my place is at Hamelin, in which capacity I don't know yet, not necessary a ruler.. If I can help it." He muttered under his breath.

"You're trying to run again brother. You all-ready _know _you have to claim your title, as is your duty." Marcassin smirked.

"I don't have to do any-thing." Swaine muttered annoyed.

"Brother, are you scared?" Marcassin asked.

"Me? Scared?" Swaine asked. "Are you being cheek with me? I just beat up the dark djin, _then _the white witch! And you are calling me scared?" he asked. "What's next, the cheek. Well I guess that's what comes with always being little special holiness." He commented in a mutter.

Making Marcassin chuckle amused. "You haven't changed at all Gascon." He told.

"Bah." Swaine muttered annoyed, resting his cheek on his folded fist. "Shows what you know, your holiness. I've seen things that'll make a fancy pants like you cover in fear." He stated. "Have you _any _idea what the food tastes like in a desert prison cell? I thought not! Facing the white witch is a breeze in comparison." He commented.

That made Marcassin chuckle, then laugh softly as he leaned up against Swaine the two now sitting back to back. "This is just like when we were children! Marvellous."

"Oi." Swaine muttered.

"Though I suppose you're right, each our journey has been long and littered with difficulties." Marcassin smiled. "Which just means, we both grown stronger, cleverer and wiser in each our way. It is unconventional I grant you that, be the things you have learned, I am sure will aid Hamelin, the wisdom you have gained, will be of great use! If we stand together, there will be nothing we can't do."

"You sure learned how to make things sound easy." Swaine commented in a slight eye-roll. "I'll return to aid you in Hamelin, but stop with that emperor business wont you? You're the great Sage and Emperor, I am just there to help! How would you even go about introducing such an old codger like me huh?" he asked. "Oh dear people of Hamelin, sorry, I wont be emperor any-more, say hallo to the flea bag."

"Nonsense!" Marcassin exclaimed. "And if there is any-time to announce it, it would be now wouldn't it?" he asked.

"What are you?" Swaine asked, only for Marcassin to blatantly grab Swaines wrist as he stood up on the box they had priorly sat on, now forcing Swaine to stand up, pulling up his arms as he spoke in a loud. "LISTEN UP I GOT AN ANNOUCNMENT!" which at ones, made every-one quiet down and turn to the young Sage and the helplessly trapped swaine, blinking at them. Knowing he now had every-ones full attention, Marcassin smirked as he addressed them "Dear leaders of the other nations! Dear soldiers of my army! We got another reason to celebrate this joyous day!" he told.

"Oh?" the people blinked turning to the young emperor whom held the helpless Swain up in his arms.

"He let go of me! I didn't agree to this!" Swaine exclaimed, but it didn't help in the least as Marcassin held his wrist firmly in the air and continued his speech as if nothing had happened at all.

"The man who aided Oliver the pure hearted one! Who helped in the defeat of Shadar _and_ the white witch! Without whom Oliver and his friends would have been lost, this man! Who show-cased so much courage, pride and selflessness, standing up to the white witch without asking for any-thing in return! Not even expecting it! This noble man, is in fact, Gascon! Crown prince of Hamelin! My brother!"

"Eh!? WHAT THE HECK?!" Swaine exclaimed. "_Hey!_ I did NOT agree to this! Who do you think you are?" he asked.

"The emperor of Hamelin." Marcassin pointed out in a smirk, only for Swaine to groan.

"Urghh…"

"He is what?" King Tom asked. "Gascon? A crown prince of royal blood? Him?" he asked.

"He just needs a good cleanup, then it will be obvious." Marcassin smirked.

"Oi? You trying to say some-thing?" Swaine muttered with squinted eyes.

"Well it's true isn't it Swaine?" Esther asked in a chuckle, from where she stood with her father, Rashad whom looked wide-eyed at Swaine. "Oh, sorry! Gascon!" Esther corrected herself. "Though I doubt _any _amount of scrubbing will ever make you look like a prince again." She smirked amused.

"What? You don't think I'm fancy looking enough for you?" Swaine asked. "Just tells about the quality of _your_ eyes don't it?"

"Njah, I think the lass have a point." Mr. Drippy smirked with crossed arms. Making Swaine squint his eyes at him, only to wide-eyed jump up as King Toms face was suddenly inches away from him.

"HEY! What the heck!?" Swaine exclaimed as the massive cat snout was literately, inches away from Swaine.

"One do in fact remember young Gascon." Tom purred. "There was a time, one would visit Hogtown and ones fellow ruler of another land, talked to the two young princes, one remember that very well. And they came to Ding Dong Dell to, very naughty children if one remember correct! _Especially _the older one, whom would build a fishing rod without permission and fish in ones pond." He commented, constantly moving closer and closer as he spoke, so Swaine had to bend further and further backwards to avoid Kings Toms nose touching him.

"Really?" Swaine asked. "We are going to bring that up? It's ancient history isn't it? I just helped defeating the white witch! Give me a rest wont you?" he asked. "Leave me alone!"

Only for Tom to stand up. "Hmm, such rudeness, it does indeed sound just like young prince Gascon! But, such appearance, can it truly be?" he asked.

"You were the one with your nose up in my _face"_ Swaine muttered annoyed crossing his arms.

"It's true though!" Oliver suddenly exclaimed jumping up on a box., in the centre of the entire gathering "It really is! Swaine _is _Prince Gascon! He did so many things only a prince would, have been able to do! When we first came to Hogtown and every-thing was upside down, he was worrying sick for his people, and Marcassin! He did every-thing he could! To help Marcassin and his kingdom! As we travelled back in time, to get mornstar, we I saw the former emperor die in Swaines arms, and Swaine was crying for him to get better! Though the last thing the former emperor did, was to entrust his kingdoms future to Swaine! And as we came back to our own time, Swaine knew the world was at stake, and he fought with us, for the sake of the world! Every little last bit of the way!" he yelled, to the wide-eyed listening audience.

And Swaine in particular looked wide-eyed at him. "Oliver?" he asked, then shook his head, smiling a little amused. "Huh, making me sound all noble do you? I'm not at all touched." He stated, while wiping away a tear with his finger.

"Then we have the definite proof. Esther, would you mind?" Marcassin asked.

"Huh?" Esther blinked. "What?"

"That which could _only _be forged, by all of the rulers of the united kingdoms, _all _of them! The cat king, the Kalifa and the brothers!"

"Oh! OH I SEE!" Esther grinned as she dug through her bag and found the flute, to hold it up. "Here it is! And now you have to believe us! Marcassin and Swa… Gascon! Could only make the final form together! Marcassin lacked the knowledge and skill to form it, and Gascon lacked the magic to make it work! Only together did they manage to forge this flute! I saw it happen! We all did, didn't we Oliver?" he asked.

"Sure did." Oliver beamed. "Couldn't have made it without Swai.. oh, Gascon! His guidance has been invaluable! It really has! There's so much he has done for us! Thank you Ghscon!" he exclaimed jumping down from his box, running towards Swaine, and then suddenly bowed for him. "Thank you for every-thing your majesty!"

"Oliver." Swaine groaned slipping a hand through his hair. "Not this, please, if any-one should bow to any-one. I should bow to you." He told sitting down on one knee so he was now beneath Oliver. "Not only did you mend my broken heart Oliver, you also lifted its burden, you gave me closure! You let me finally, after so many years, do my bit, and be of use to the world. You let me see and discover my own potential, you made me whole. Finally, I can say there is some-thing I have done that I can be proud of. You saved me more than ones Oliver, in more than just one way. My heart, my soul, my confidence, my duty.. And even this entire world that I life in, as a thief or a prince. I owe it all to you Oliver." He told putting a hand under Olivers chin, lifting the young boys head up. "So don't you _ever_ bow to me again, you got that?" he asked, looking directly at Olivers eyes. "Beside we are friends aren't we?" he asked. "Going into all that royal business now would seem awkward wouldn't it?" he asked in a smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Oliver chuckled, then instead leaped forward and embrace Swaine.

"Eh?" Swaine asked as the little boy were squishing him, attached to him like a leech. "Okay! Okay! Good enough!" he stated trying to struggle free. "Let go! Let.. oh who am I kidding?" he then asked, before he laid his arms around the boys shoulder and returned the hug. "Thanks kiddo." He stated as Oliver let go, and Swaine then playfully ruffled up his hair. "We'll always be friends, please remember that! And don't you _ever _do another stunt like that again." He asked in a mutter.

"My! It truly is, it has to be if Oliver says so. The crown prince." The Kalifa spoke. "Oh another reason to be joyful! How marvellous!"

"That speech, spoken like true royalty indeed." King Tom purred. "So the little rude prince, did grow up after-all, how pleasing that is."

The solders of hogtown, wearing their big bulky armours were all looking in awe. "The.. The crown prince?" one asked.

"Prince Gascon!"

"The prince has returned to us!"

"He helped saving the world! He's a hero!"

"HURRAI FOR PRINCE GASCON!" and the soldiers banded together, and made a big hurrai, where every-one joined.

Leaving Swaine standing there beside Marcassin, groaning while rubbing his eyes with his ands. "Gee, thanks your holiness. You just _had _to start up a riot didn't you? You didn't even leave me any choice what so ever! Did you?" he asked annoyed.

"You said it yourself, your place is with Hamelin." Marcassin smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "And what better way is there to return, than as one of the people whom helped saving the world?"

"Eh, how do you make it sound so noble when it isn't?" Swaine asked.

"How can you still be fooling yourself into thinking what did wasn't any-thing noble?" Marcassin returned. "Or that you aren't worthy of your title, brother! As we reunited earlier, the worlds perils were so much bigger than our current problems, so I decided to play along with your plan, and focus on what was important at that time. But now the world is at peace, allow me to say. I missed you so much brother!" he told, as his hand grew tighter around Swaines shoulder. "I did my best, but things weren't always easy! At those times, I missed your guidance even more than fathers! I am so thankful, that I could always know, you _would _return some-day! And all I wished to do, was to make a Hogtown you would be proud to return to!"

"And you did." Swaine told, putting his own hand on top of Marcassins hand, that was squishing his shoulder. "You did exceptionally well under less than ideal circumstances. And you wont be alone about it any-more." He told, making Marcassin smile.

"So do you see it now?" Marcassin asked. "See your path?" he asked.

"I see it." Swaine admitted. "I know." He stated. "I know what I have to do… Doesn't mean I am entirely onboard with it, but fine I guess." He muttered. "Urgh this is going to feel weird, having to be all royal again." He muttered. "I hate to say it, but I've grown accustomed to being a thief, I don't know if I can even behave like a prince again."

"You will be fine Ghascon." Marcassin smile. "I'll help you! When-ever you need it."

"That's my line." Swaine snorted. "And I am _only _returning, because _you _obviously can't handle things without me!" he stated in a mutter crossing his arms.

"That's fine." Marcassin smile. "And quite correct, even if you don't actually mean it. I am just happy you'll come home." He told, as his hand fumbled with his belt and finally managed to open it and pull out the sword, then turned and handed it to Swaine. "I safe kept it as good as you could, but it was _you _father gave it to! He wanted you to have it." he told, reaching the sword, the crown jewel of Hamelin to Swaine, ones Swaine carried it, no one in the entire world would question his identity, no one. He would be a prince again. "Take it, it's yours." he asked.

Shortly Swaine glanced at the sword, then groaned. "Fine." he then muttered reaching up, and then, let his hands grasp around the sword, the seemed to fit oddly well into his hand. and then he held it, though not before sending a glare at Marcassin. "Happy now?" he aksed annoyed, only for Marcassin to chuckle amused.

* * *

As the party went on, into the night, Swaine mysteriously vanished from sight, no one saw a dusty fling of him or heard a sound, at all, he was as good as vanished, but people were to busy celebrating to even notice. And the next morning, after every-one had rested, it was finally time for every-one to go each to their own.

Marcassin was standing in front of Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy, talking to them. "so you still intend to return home Oliver?" he asked the boy.

"Yes." Oliver nodded. "It's where I belong, there's people there that needs me. So I'll be where I am needed."

"You know you'll _always _be welcome at Hamalin right?" Marcassin asked. "You can always visit, or ask for any-thing your heart desire."

"Thanks." Oliver grinned. "I'll be sure to visit!" he laughed.

"What about you young Esther?" Marcassin asked the girl.

"My father is going back to Mamoon now." Esther told. "I guess I'm going with him, he's going to reasume his dutes as a sage, and I'll be his assistant! I'm going to train to become the next great sage, and my fathers successor."

"That sounds great." Oliver beamed. "I'm sure you'll be good at it!"

"I suppose I'll go back to fairy grown if any-one cares about that." Mr. Drippy muttered, scorned over not having been asked. "Believe it or not, there's still a demand for my old comedy, so I suppose I can still pick up my carrier."

"Oh." Oliver blinked. "You're going to Mr. Drippy?" he asked in a swallow, then his eyes turned to the young Sage. "And Marcassin, you'll go back to Hogtown now right?" he asked.

Marcassin nodded. "Indeed I will, that's where I belong."

Oliver swallowed as he nodded. "So… this is it isn't it?" he asked. "We are going each our way."

Esther bit her lip. "I suppose so." She swallowed. "It's the last time we'll all be…" then she blinked. "Wait, where the heck is Swaine?!" she asked. "Why isn't he here?" she asked.

Oliver blinked. "I havn't seen him since yesterday." He then admitted. "not since after Marcassin made his announcement."

That made Esthers eyes widen. _"No way!"_ she exclaimed. "Don't tell me he ran off again! That little coward." She hissed. "And such a liar! Don't he know the meaning of responsibility!?" she asked annoyed.

As she spoke, a pair of tall blank polished booths were walking across the deck, those booths were of cours attached to a pair of legs, wearing white, clean high quality trousers. Not a spot of dirt on them, and it was all brand new, on his thigh, was a very old, but very fine and strong sword hanging, following the motions of his legs.

"Come on Esther, I'm sure he has his reaons." Oliver tried.

"Oh yeah? Neglecting his responsibilities, _twice?" _Esther asked. "that's so low!"

The person with the boots and the troursers stopped by the sight of them, he was also wearing a dark red jacket, sitting perfectly over his slender figure, his dair hair was cut short and slicked down, not a hint of ruf nor curl in it. And the person for a moment, just stood, observing them, with a blinking pair of brown eyes, that looked sharp and well rested.

"Urgh." Esther groaned. "Such a lowlife thief!"

"Who's that you're talking about, sounds charming. I should like to meet him." A new voice interrupted the gang, and they all swirled around, to be met by the sight of that same slender looking young man, that had walked across the deck and now looked at all of them with an amused smile on his face.

He was Standing with a straight back, wearing his fine quality red jacket, over a good shirt, long boots, a clean washed and shaved face. His skin was tanned, but clean and shining, and his eyes looked slightly amused.

Oliver blinked confused.. he knew this guy. From.. some-where. He just couldn't quite place this person.. Olivers first gut feeling was that this was the soul mate of some-one he knew back at motorville, but neither did that seem quite right, as this person looked like he was very familiar with all of them, so familiar in fact that he had no problem teasing them. Who was he? Oliver couldn't quite figure.

That was until Marcassin spoke up. "Brother! Good of you to join us for our little come together."

And that made both Esther, Oliver and Mr. Drippy spurt, in spite of not having any-thing in their mouths at all.

_"BROTHER!?"_ they asked looking wide-eyed at each other, then looked at the stranger man in their midst. "SWAINE!?"

Swaine smirked amused. "Or Gascon, what-ever you fancy." He shrugged.

"Wooow." Esther looked wide-eyed at him. "You look…. Different!" she blinked.

"Uhu." Oliver nodded.

"Come one, don't look like gaping fish now." Swaine snorted. "I cleaned up, I didn't change species." he muttered.

"Prober swanky looking mun." Mr. Drippy blinked. "Didn't thought ya had it in ya! What's up with all of that swanky get-up?"

"Well." Swaine exhaled deeply. "I know! I look ridicoules! This sure as heck will take some getting used to." He muttered, all-ready messing up his hair again by ruffling it up with his hand. "But I guess whether I like it or not, there's an entire hecking town waiting for a crown _prince _so well." He shrugged. "What choice do I have?" he asked. "It's where we are going right away today, Marcassin and I." he admitted.

"So you really are going back?" Esther asked.

"It's where I am supposed to be, simple as that." Swaine admitted in a exhale. "We saved the world from doom, now it's about leading it into the future."

"We'll do it together." Marcassin smiled.

"And you three." Swaine told, looking warmly at Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy. "You will _always _be welcome. Please take the time to visit from time to time! Being a leader sounds boring, I need some-one to help me make trouble at some point. Steal some stuff, annoy an old grumby monster, just some-thing!"

"You haven't changed at all." Esther smirked amused, and Oliver chuckled down in his hand.

"I owe you, _every-thing_, you three." Swaine told. "Without you, I would have been consumed by my nightmare that feed on my self doubt and self loathing. I would have died as a thief lying in the gutter, despair being my last emotion. But you helped me overcoming my despair, overcoming my self loathing. Now I can see clear. I can see my path." He told. "I wish there was some-thing I could give you, any-thing really."

"How about your friendship?" Oliver asked.

"That you all-ready have kiddo." Swaine smirked amused ruffling up Olivers hair. "Oliver, Esther, Mr. Drippy." He nodded at each of them. "No matter where, no matter how. When you need help, any of you. I'll be there." He told in a smile. "It's a promise!" he stated hammering his fist at his chest, the place his heart was.

"I promise that to!" Oliver exclaimed. "If you ever need my help! I'l come!"

"Me to!" Esther exclaimed.

"Righto you are!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I conquer." Marcassin smiled, and they all laid their hands together in the middle of their circle, creating their little pagt, that would last for a life-time by the very least.

There were certain rules about prince's

Gascon was a trouble maker, always had been.

He didn't conform to others people's rules, he was born without magic, unlike every single other leader in history, he crafted his own path, and made things work any-way.

With his ingenuity and smarts.

Gascon claimed he was a thieving liar and a coward.

But he was noble, he was caring, he was loyal to the bone, he was brave and courageous.

He was Gascon, crown prince of Hamelin, he was to become an emperor unlike any emperor the world had ever seen before.

But the emperor the world needed.

He had been fooling himself, a crown prince simply was what he was, and nothing could ever change that!

_END _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN; Okay... the story was actually supposed to just end in the previous chapter, but well.. I couldn't help myself, so well.. What the heck, what are fanfictions even for, am I right? Please consider this a bonus chapter, explaining a bit more about just how Gascon would go about his new duties as emperor of Hamelin. _

* * *

Urgghh…. Dreading and groaning Swaine… no, _Gascon,_ he supposed, was his real name after-all. Glanced at the massive gates in front of him, the _only _entrance into Hogtown, the big machine city.

All around them, they were surrounded by the fire fighters of Hamelin returned from battle, those whom hadn't gone to the city immediatly after the battle to deliver the news that they had won… and those whom had hurried to tell their crown prince had returned to them, in the form of a mysterious hero that had aided the chosen one in saving the world.

"Is it to late to change my mind?" Gascon asked.

"Brother, be calm. You will be fine." Marcassin assured.

"You know what, I _have _changed my mind!" Gascon exclaimed. "This sure was fun! But I better be off!" he stated turning around, only for Marcassin to grab his shoulder.

"Come on, we both know we you don't mean that." Marcassin stated shortly pulling Gascon with him.

"HEY LET GO!" Gascon exclaimed. "This is extraordinary rude treatment!" he stated, struggling from Marcassins grip. "I have thought about it, and I have concluded! This is a terrible idea! Simply, terrible!"

Around them the soldiers looked at the fighting brothers, then looked at each other.

"Is he really the crown prince?" One soldier asked the other.

"Oh I saw him flying out of the castle on that dragon! He was in there fighting!" The other soldier responded before looking back at them. "Though, that's not very obvious now." He then admitted and the soldiers around him all nodded.

"Now stop being a baby, and enjoy your moment." Marcassin stated pulling Gascon with him.

"Hey, who are you calling a baby pretty boy?" Gascon asked annoyed, as Marcassin pushed him towards, a giant float for transportation through the city, the exact same thing Marcassin had been riding on when he was still broken hearted and wearing a hog helmet through town.

Gascon blinked at it. "You want me to get unboard that thing?" he asked looking up at it. "Parading through town as a pretty boy?" he asked.

"It'll be what the people exspect." Marcassin told.

"Okay! That's where I am pulling my line!" Gascon exclaimed ripping his arm away from Marcassin. "If I am to return to this city, I don't want to return on that stupid thing!" he told pointing at it. "I've walked the world thin, using my own feet's, I've helped saving the world, by walking myself. And If I can't walk in there on my own two legs, I don't see a point of going in there at all." He told annoyed crossing his arms, looking challenging at Marcassin.

Stunned Marcassin looked at him, as he blinked slightly, the soldiers as well looked stunned, then he smiled amused. "It sounds like you have your mind made up."

"You're darn right." Gascon muttered annoyed crossing his arms squinting his eyes at Marcassin.

"Very well." Marcassin nodded, then held up his hand. "Please open the gates." He asked. "We are walking in."

"Thank you." Gascon then nodded, as suddenly, the massive gates in front of them, slowly started to open.

Slowly Gascon looked up at them, as the warm stream of light from the inside started to come through and bath the group of soldiers.

He had seen this happening many times before, and particularly recently when he had travelled here together with Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy as Swaine.. but this… this was indeed.. Quite different.

Gascon swallowed, as he looked up at it, squinting his eyes at the light. "Marcassin.. what am I even doing here?" he asked. "What the heck can I do you didn't do all-ready?" he asked.

"A lot." Marcassin stated placing a firm hand on Gascons shoulder. "You can start by arranging a informal meeting between all of the worlds leaders, they respect you a lot after they saw you tacking along-side Oliver. Then you can have a look of our production lines, honestly I never had any idea what so ever what to do with those." He told.

"You really have thought this through, havn't you?" Gascon asked.

"Well, had to make sure you wouldn't run of." Marcassin smirked as the door opened wide, and the two now stood in the centre of it, looking very small among the soldiers and in comparison to the massive gate.

The citizens inside at the plaza, curiously looked towards them, and then a womans yell suddenly sounded. "IT'S THEM!" she yelled. "OUR PRINCES HAS RETURNED! AND THE SOLDIERS TO!"

At ones Gascon and Marcassin had the attention of every-one, people simply dropped what they had in their hands and ran to get a better look.

"Is that crown prince Gascon?"

"Aww, I thought he would look more like Marcassin! But then I suppose he has his own kind of handsome. Quite handsome in fact! I Knew it!"

"Prince Gascon! I remember that lad, how he's grown. But there's no mistaking it!"

"Did you hear! He helped saving the world! He aided the chosen one!"

"Look at his belt! He has the sword of the emperor! It's him!"

Being in the centre of so much attention did not sit well with Gascon, as a thief, he had it implanted in him that attention, any kind of attention, was in fact _bad_. And nervously he stepped a bit backwards.

Only for the soldiers to step in place and shout. "STEP ASIDE! Make way for the rulers of Hamelin! The heroes whom helped saving the world! MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!"

And the soldiers made a formation, clearing a path for Gascon and Marcassin.

Hesitating Gascon looked at it, at all of these people looking at him, he felt exsposed and it was not a nice feeling.

"Come on." Marcassin nodded his head. "Walk proud now, you are a prince."

"I'll walk in what-ever way I like." Gascon snapped right back at him. "Urgh, this is so bothersome." He muttered annoyed, then at last, exhaled deeply, and took his first step inside, and then another one and then another, and then he was finally walking.

As all these people looked at him, talked, some yelled at him, different sentences, Gascon couldn't really make them out, all he could do, was to focus on his path and try to make it all the way to the palace.

What he had almost forgotten was that the palace were located at the bottom of the city, basically the basement, and as he reached the mainstreet, he only had to look up, to see masses and masses of people, up above, from the streets above, from the houses above, from what were basically audience places, like the one where Oliver, Esther and Mr. Drippy had seen Marcassins parade.

And people had been busy, calling each to each other, gathering the entire city to see. It was an ocean of people, high and low, and they were every-where looking at them.

Never had Gascon felt so small as he looked all around himself, then he looked beside himself, and among all of the people, he saw a little boy, no more than ten looked wide-eyed back at him. Gascon blinked and the boy gasped as he jumped up, and then tried to hide behind his mothers skirts. His mother whom smiled a little embarrassed, padding the boy on the head.

Gascon didn't know what it was, but some-thing about it calmed him down as he closed his eyes and looked down, folding his hand over his chest. "I need to speak to them." He then said quietly to Marcassin.

Marcassin nodded understandable, then raised his hand in a gesture, and then, he painted a symbol in the air, a magical symbol.

That at ones made every-body silence, because the spell Marcassin had just cast, were a spell that allowed people, standing where he was standing, to be heard much further away than usual. The spell itself meant one of them was going to speak, that was enough for the people to turn quite, and Marcassin nodded at Gascon.

Sighing deeply Gascon stepped forward, standing there at the bottom of the city, every-ones eyes looking at him as he looked down, then he looked up. "I know what many of you must be thinking, you must have a lot of questions. Am I really Gascon? And if I am, where have I been?" he stated. "The answer is, yes. The former emperor were my father, the great Sage Marcassin is my younger brother. And as to where I have been." He hesitated. "There is no story of grandeur there." He told. "The truth is, my father and my brother, are both great Sages. But I am not, and I never shall be, that is mere fact. It has been tradition since ancient times, that only a great sage could ever lead this empire. I can never be a great sage, there is no magic in my veins." He told. "That is why I left, on my own accord, while I was still a mere child." He told, making people look deeply confused at him. "From that day off, long ago, I've travelled the entire world, I've searched high and low, every-where. Though I didn't even know for what.. Then on my travels, I met a young boy, Oliver, the chosen one."

A great surge went through the crowd, now every-body listening intensely to him.

"Oliver had an impossible dream, that he was determined to see through. Though he was just a kid, he wanted to defeat Shadar, just to bring his mother back. An impossible goal." Gascon stated. "But yet he did it! I was there, and I saw him do it." He told. "As I followed Oliver on his journey, I realised. The journey was much more than just defeating Shadar, it was much more than just saving the world." He told. "It was uniting the world, uniting the people." He stated. "It was building a better future for this world! Maybe some would call that an impossible dream. But why not just try any-way? If you don't at least try and do your best, then what?" He asked. "On this travel, I came to realise how wrong I have been. It is my duty to serve this kingdom as good as I can, it has always been my duty! No matter what circumstance I find myself in. Oliver started his journey, for one single reason. To safe his mother." he told. "But as we had travelled so far, and found out that his mother couldn't be saved. Oliver were able to stand up yet, stand up and above his own despair and his own problems to see what was around him. He was the one able to see, that the world is so much bigger than that small quest. And he was ready to hand in his life, just to do the right thing, for the sake of every-one. Without expecting as much as a thanks, quite the opposite, he expected to die, and he was ready for it! I saw him, he asked my help to defeat his soul mate Shadar and thereby also end his own life. At that moment, I had to realise, I simply just had to do it, because it was the duty I had to the world." he told. "And also now, and in the future until the day I die. I have to do what my duty demands of me! No matter what came before, no matter what is to come next, it is simply a duty, my father entrusted to me long ago when he taught me how to create the final form of the Clarion, and he gave me this sword the very same day." He told, reaching for his sword and pull it out. "I can only beg for your forgiveness, for my neglection!" he stated loudly. "And promise that from now on! No matter what it is, no matter when! When Hamelins need help, I am right here to do what-ever I can!" he stated holding up his sword in straight arm. "For all of our sakes, and for the sake of the future of this kingdom and this world! I, Prince Gascon. Hereby offer my services, what-ever I can do." He told lowering his arm again. "If you will accept it." He then asked, bowing his head, then bowed his entire body, before he stood there, bowing for all of these people looking at him.

There was dead silence, as people looked at him, and then a yell sounded.

"A HURRAI FOR PRINCE GASCON! RULER OF HAMELIN!"

And a big shout sounded after it. "HURRAI!"

Stunned Gascon opened his eyes then stood up, and wide-eyed looked all around him, at the cheering people, a knot was forming in his throat, he could barely even breath, and then his damn eyes were betraying him turning wet. "Dammit." Gascon hissed turning around wiping the tears away.

"You did well Brother, I was impressed." Marcassin smiled.

"Shut up pretty boy, I do _not_ need your sympathy." Gascon snorted as he stood up again, wiping away the last tear with the back of his hand. Then he groaned deeply looking up. "My days of the sweet carefree life are over aren't they?" he asked. "I have you know, I've grown rather fond of just laying in the shade of a try, listening to the birds. That's the sweet life, not that hunk of metal behind me." He stated pointing over his shoulder at the big palace. "I'm doing you quite the favour!"

"Of course you are." Marcassin commented in a slight eye-roll.

"Hey are you rolling eyes of me?" Gascon asked. "What kind of way is that to behave around your elder brother?" he asked.

* * *

The crowning ceremony took place shortly there after, not to say.. immediately! So the celebration that the world had been saved, the celebration of Gascons return _and _his crowning were all smacked into one glorious party.

For the first time ever, in the story of Hamelin, they now had _two _emperors, mostly because Gascon had said that if he was going to do this, Marcassin had to suffer with him. That pretty boy would be stupid to think he could be let go that easily!

And very soon, changes were begun to be made. Marcassin were now able to focus more on his role as a sage, deciding that it was time for him to find potential wizards and teach them magic.

It was time that magic talent got nurtured again in this country, in this entire world in fact, and it was the sages greatest responsibility to teach this magic so it could go on.

Khulan and Rashaad both agreed to his plan, and those three were off working on some-thing Gascon had no idea what was. Even the white Queen Cassiopea came knocking on their door, asking eagerly if she could help.

In spite of her many mistakes, it was impossible to dislike Cassiopea, she just had this childish innocen to her, making her come across way more as the small child Pea, than the white witch.

And she was always happy to see every-one. Some-times so eager she almost ended up tripping in her long dress, she always made sure to ask after Gascon, because he had been there with Oliver and made friends with her to, so they were friends right? So they should spend time together right? That was her eager explanation in any case.

That and Gascon got the sense that some-thing about him just amused this magic queen immensely, every-time he turned away he could swear she was laughing at him.

But it was hard to even mind that, she was just to likeable, and it was very nice to see this girl whom had been through so much despair, smile and laugh like that. It had been a very fun afternoon indeed, where Gascon had conqoured up a rose in his hand, the cheapest possible little illusion trick, easy for a trained pick pocket like him. And Cassiopea had acted like it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, as if she wasn't all-ready the most magical being in the entire world herself.

Her business were though mostly, with the great sages. Counting her they were four again, and they were hard at work re-building this order of sages.

In the meantime Gascon was left trying to mend the bonds between the kingdoms, opening up trading lines again, speak for his country to the bigger industrial heads of the world and try to befriend all the leaders.

And as it happened, years of thieving and travelling actually _did _come to good use!

Gascon knew exactly what the different wares were worth, he could tell when some-one was out to cheat him, and was able to trick them right back. Manipulated them to the spot he wanted them to be in their agreements.

Showering those with compliments whom was taken in by that kind of stuff, keeping it to the pure numbers and cash that could be earned towards those whom was more like that.

Or kept it honest, explaining about the word situation, to those whom indeed, were just interested in the well being of their land around them.

He could recognise the self serving thieves from the honest work givers, and treated each accordingly. Always ending up with the better deal of any bargain, that would benefit both his own country and the partner.

He knew how to be charming when he wanted to be, and it became of great use, and then of course, Gascon had always had a natural nack for development and tools.

And he weren't beneath using dirty tricks at all, at one point he was stuck with a very obnoxious plantage owner, whom owned most of the Bambana growths of Mamoon, which made him ridicoulesly rich, but obnoxious.

As Gascon visited him was yelling high and low that some-one had miss-placed his key, kicking his servants around. Only for Gascon to notice the heavy bulk in his pocket where the key would have to be. Though instead of upsetting the owner further Gascon played I slick, as he easily slipped his hand into the mans pocket, there after to magically have that key appear in his hand. "Is this what you are looking for?" he asked. "Truly what clumsy servants to leave it laying on the floor like that."

"Well at least some-one around here has a bit of brains and eyes in their skull." The plantage owner grumbled, giving his own sort of compliment to Gascon. And suddenly, Gascon found himself a sweet deal with this industrial man.

Hamelin was of course an industrial kingdom, and Hogtown the navel of the world when it came to machinery.

It was absolutely, no competition, Gascons favourite part of his job, to meddle around with the machinery together with the long working machine masters. It was in those rooms, and in the study working on new blue prints, he could lay that entire _'emperor' _person aside, and just be him the way he liked to be.

And not only did he have a nack for these things, he was brilliantly gifted, as the machine masters pointed out. An extremely skilled inventor and developer himself, with his help, soon they had a whole new line out and ready for shipment, of brand new designs for flying machines, air ships and hogtanks.

Swaine had even gotten a new idea, after he had visited Olivers world, and that Phill character had talked about some-thing.. a smaller vehicle able to transport single persons, without being an entire tank.

Oliver had called it 'A race-car' .. Gascon was not entirely sure about the name, but the concept seemed sound, and the possibilities were endless. Modes of transportations, both for the desert and the winthers isles, so you didn't have to walk, but could be carried by motor driven vehicles made specifically for the specific terrains.

It was to be the new thing coming from Hogtown, and turn their entire empire around again! Making up for all those lost years of trading.

What the former emperor had said, was indeed coming more and more true. Gascon and Marcissan was now working as a unity, together.

Marcassin doing all his magic business, making magic flourish again, protecting the kingdom from monsters with his magic, keeping in contact with the Sages, and Gascon doing all the fore mentioned stuff.

Indeed, they were a perfect team, complimenting each other perfectly, and being able to fill in exactly where the other lacked abilities.

Things went so fast, that it both seemed like for-ever and no time at all, though it had just been a few months, as the sage Rashaad came to visit the palace, specifically he came to visit Marcassin, to talk further buisness with him.

With Rashaad though, came his star apprentice and only daughter, whom was more than eager to see Gascon, so eager she couldn't keep quiet in front of Marcassin.

"So where is he?" Esther asked in a pout looking around the throne room as if she expected Gascon just to pop up out of no-where.

"I havn't even seen him these last couple of days." Marcassin admitted. "It's not always I know what he is up to."

"Probably lazing off I gather." Esther muttered. "Wandering around the fields, deep in his thoughts or you know, day-dreaming! That idiot! He would do that all the time while we travelled. He got no sense of responsibility! At all!"

Marcassin blinked. "I see." He commented. "Though, I don't think that, hmm." He frowned. "As I recall, he is not doing any foreign business at the moment, perhaps you should check our machine factory, he spends a lot of time there."

"Perfect place to dissapear to, to take a nap isn't it?" Esther asked with her hands on her hips, and Rashaad laughed amused.

"Why then don't go wake him up?" Rashaad asked.

"If he is even there." Esther snorted. "But I guess I'll better! Some-one has to pull in his ear don't they?" she asked turning around, heading out-side.

"Oh dear." Marcassin blinked.

"You think that's how she's going to catch him?" Rashaad asked.

"Not at all." Marcassin shook his head. "On the contrary, Gascon has been working very hard. All-ready now he's done countless things I couldn't possible do. I don't believe he deserves what-ever she has planned." He told.

And Rashaad laughed amused. "Esther can seem tough, but she's very kind. And they have been in life danger together on more than one occasion, I believe they will be fine. She has been extremely eager to see him again, it's all she could talk about on the way here."

"I see." Marcassin smiled. "Well that's very good to know then."

* * *

Esther could have fooled most though as she stamped into the factory. "Hey!" she addressed a man whom stood with a big bue print in his hands. "Is Emperor Gascon around here? I need to talk to him."

The man blinked. "He should be, I havn't seen him leave." He then commented.

"Do you know where he is?" Esther asked.

The man frowned. "Some-where in here." He told. "It's been an hour since I spoke to him last, but he is ought to be some-where."

"I knew it." Esther muttered. "Now where did he find his sleeping spot?" she commented looking around.

As she asked around, no one was able to tell where Swaine… Gascon, was specifically, and then finally Esther saw it, a pair of legs sticking out from under one of the tanks. "There you are." She smiled satisfied. "Lazing off! Well not for long!" and then she stomped over there and stamped of the feets. "HEY WAKE UP!"

A big clunk sounded from underneath the tank and a big. "AUW! What on earth?"

Esther blinked as suddenly she realised, that wasn't Gascons voice at all, and then the man rolled out, he was covered in oil, his entire torse, and he was holding a wrench in his hand. "What on earth are you doing? That could be dangerous! And some of us are trying to work!" he hissed annoyed.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" Esther gasped holding two hands up in front of her mouth. "I thought you were some-one else!"

"Hey what's going on down there? Is every-one all-right?"

And Esther looked up at one of the big air ships in creation, obviously inspired by Kublais air ship. All the way up there, on the deck looking down, was a man looking down at them, his clothes were obviously good quality, but not way to fancy and looking quite handy and practical, he had taken off his jacket and wore just dark green trousers and a cream coloured shirt, with a open waist coat over it. His hair was slightly ruffled up after a days work, and he was wearing a paor of work goggles around his neck, smodged in oil. But he was clean and clean shaven, sort of like a mid-way between how Esther had seen him last, at last goodbyes going each their way, where he had been looking very fancy, and how he had looked while they travelled together, way more casually and relaxed, right there in the slap bang middle of those two looks did he look now, which was the best look Esther had ever seen for him. And Esther couldn't help herself as she gladly exclaimed. "SWAINE!"

"Huh?" Gascon looked down and then his eyes fell on her, and his mouth broadened in a wide smile. "Well I be. If that isn't Esther!" he laughed. "I had no idea you were coming!"

"I tagged along my father." Esther told. "He came to see Marcassin."

"Okay now I'm disappointed, you didn't come to see me at all, I'm just a detour to amuse yourself with while your dad is talking, aren't I?" Gascon asked from above.

"Don't be ridicoules." Esther muttered. "That's not nice at all."

Gascon smiled amused as he stepped on one of the wooden platforms of the air-ship, serving as a sort of elevator, grabbing the rope and lowered himself down, only as he was close enough to the ground, he easily jumped off and stood face to face with Esther, smiling. "My god, you haven't changed at all, have you?" He commented resting his hand on his hips, looking gladly at her.

"Can't say I can say the same about you." Esther frowned at him. "Are you working?" she asked, lifting an eye-brow.

"Is that so surprising?" Gascon asked.

"Yes." Esther told. "Yes it is."

"Oh come on! Give me a break." Gascon groaned. "Here I have been working myself to the bone, and you are acting like I am not being honest. Shesh, so much for faith in fellow man and second chances." He rolled his eyes. "I'm a changed man from the man you met at port Laffan! No more slacking around! Except for after six PM and on Sundays. Then I do what-ever I like, and I just happen to enjoy taking a rest." He stated, only for Esther to look at him.

"Okay you got me, it's a lie." Gascon muttered. "Apparently an emperor has to be ready for survives at any time at any day of the week. I am not allowed to just decide slacking off after six PM and on Sundays." He told, looking very annoyed by it. Making Esther blink.

"Oh." Esther realised, then smiled amused. "So, how's palace life treating you?" she asked.

"I miss travelling with Oliver! Fighting monsters all day long seems like a breeze in compared to this! This is awful." Gascon muttered. "I have to act nice and noble all the time, for public pictures sake, and no slacking around." He groaned rubbing his eyes. "It's not as relaxing as I would like it to be. All though." Then he looked up and met Esthers eyes, sending her a teasing smile. "It's actually not all that bad, I think I'm doing pretty well. Come on." He shifted his head, nodding at the hall-way. "Allow me to show you some of the things I have been working on." He asked.

"You, working on things?" Esther asked. "That'll be the day."

"You have no faith in me." Gascon muttered annoyed. "And here I was just thinking about you while developing this." He muttered walking to a machine covered in a cloth, only for him to take the cloth and rip it off, to reveal a strange sort of device, room for two passagers on the seet, it had no traditional wheels, more like these long flat black bands that went under the thing, it looked pretty impressive, at least in how much unlike it was any-thing Esther had ever seen.

"Wow, you made that?" Esther asked.

"Most of it any-way, I designed it and created the proto-type." Gascon commented.

"Wow… so what is it?" Esther asked only for Gascon to groan.

"It's dessert transport, isn't that obvious?" He asked annoyed.

"Dessert transport?" Esther asked turning to him with wide opened eyes.

"Indeed, I realised ordinary wheels would just sink into the sand it would be useless, still the only way to transport wares to the dessert are with sleds strapped upon animals. It takes for-ever and the animals gets thirsty. But with this, you would be able to carrie twice the weight in items and move three times at fast when transporting wares." Gascon told proudly knocking on the machine.

"Wow, that's really clever." Esther blinked stunned. "Though you do realise, it would be kind of useless as long as you can cast a travel spell, and just appear instantly where ever you want to be."

"Well excuse me little miss snooty, filled with magic, a sages heir." Gascon snorted. "Not _all _of us can just draw a symbol in the air and have any kinds of shit happen. And how often do you suppose a wizard just happens to be around willing to transport any randomn passerby back and ford?" he asked. "In case you have forgotten, wizards aren't that common any more. And those whom are there, are all following the sages around to learn some magic these days." He muttered annoyed. "See it's thinking like that that keeps back progression! Here I am showing you the future of dessert crossing and ware transportation! And all you have to say is, oh but magiiiiic." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Esther realised as she blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

"Hey, don't act like that now, it doesn't suite you." Gascon smirked as he shook his head. "You just worry about what you are good at, which is indeed magic. And let me handle the future for none magical people. All-right?" he asked in a blink.

"Heh, right." Esther beamed. "When you think about it, it's really good there is just one single leader of the world without magic. You are the only one aren't you? Even King Tom and the Kalifa has magic! And now the white Queen is there to. You has to be the first leader in our recorded history whom hasn't one single drop of magic in you."

"Hey, that's pretty rude to just point out like that, isn't it?" Gascon asked, in a slightly offended town.

"I'm trying to compliment you!" Esther snorted. "All the other leaders are so used to great magic that they can't even see things like you do. So it's really good you are there leading them in the right direction isn't it?" she asked.

"I know." Gascon smirked, and Esther realised she had been had, which made her mouth drop open. Then she hissed in a angry tone.

_"SWAINE!"_

"I'm sorry who, you must have me confused, my name is Gascon." Gascon told, mindlessly rubbing his left ear looked bored in another direction.

"Why you." Esther hissed. "You're doing it on purpose now! That's _not _very royal behaviour!"

"Hey! If I can't be myself together with the person I faced death with on multiple occasions, then who can I be myself with!?" Gascon asked spreading out his arms.

"That's a poor excuse for teasing like that, and you know it!" Esther hissed.

"Fine then, I'll make it up to you." Gascon blinked. "Any plans for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Actually.. not really." Esther admitted.

"Good, hey Lively." Gascon nodded his head at one of the workers that had been pretending still working around them, but had clearly very curiously been listening in. "Could I ask you to fetch my jacket and belt please?" he asked.

"Of course your majesty!" The young woman, a woman wearing overalls, smothered with oil, and her messy red hair in a horsetail stood up straight.

Only for Gascon to turn to her and looked at her with a pretty tired face expression. "Lively, I told you. Esther is not an offical, so you can drop it." He muttered.

"Oh, yes your Maje.. I mean Gascon!" the woman blushed deeply.

That made another man clear his throat as he stepped forward. "So Gascon, does this mean you'll be leaving for today?" he asked.

"Unless you have some pressing matters for me to look at all of a sudden." Gascon told, reaching down in his pocket to pick up a handkerchief he wiped his fingers with. "We are on schedule aren't we? Those air tanks should be finished on time for Kublai to receive them."

"Not only on schedule, we are ahead." The man told in a beam.

And Gascon smiled back. "Good job every-one, keep it up!"

Just as the woman came zooming back, now carrying a dark-green fine quality jacket, and a belt which contained Gascons sword he carried with him in the place of a crown. "Here you are Gascon!" the girl blushed offering him the items.

"Thanks Lively." Gascon exhaled as he accepted the items, and then blinked. "Oh by the way! I took a look at the blue prints you made. I think you got some-thing there, it's a pretty wild idea, but maybe it'll be worth looking into." He told. "Would you be able to take out some hours next week, maybe Tuesday, to go a bit more over it in detail with me, I am not quite sure on every-thing in your blueprints, I'm afraid you'll have to explain it to me."

Wide-eyed the young woman looked at Gascon, her head couldn't possible become any more red as she almost quacked. "Of.. Of course your maje.. I mean Gascon!"

"Great." Gascon smiled. "My study, twelve oh clock Tuesday then."

"Yes! Thank you!" The girl squirmed.

Wide-eyed Esther looked at it as people went each to their own again, and Gascon put on his belt, with the sword in it, now resting on his thigh again. "Wow, some-one has a crush." She commented.

"Huh?" Gascon looked at her, pulling his jacket over his shoulder. "You mean Lively? Come now, she's a very talented girl, but just because she's a woman doesn't mean I'll just be all over it."

"She is the one having a crush on _you, _you idiot!" Esther exclaimed.

"Really?" Gascon asked.

"How on earth couldn't you notice?" Esther asked.

"I don't know, it's _every-one _whom has been starting to act weird after I was made emperor." Gascon muttered scratching his chin. "To heck if I can see the difference."

"So stuff like this has been happening a lot?" Esther asked.

"More than I like to admit." Gascon muttered annoyed. "People acting weird, it's annoying."

"Huh, you're pretty well liked aren't you?" Esther asked.

"I don't know." Gascon shrugged. "I mean yeah, I guess most people have been pretty positive and welcoming. This here around you though, that's the place that feels most like home. This factory." He told in a deep sigh. "If just people would remember my rule. When there are no officials in here, drop the _'your highness' _business, it's driving me insane." He muttered. "Out-side of here though, I guess there's just no helping it." He groaned, straightening out his jacket. "You have my deepest apologies if this is all going to turn into a _'your holiness'_ fest." Gascon muttered annoyed. "That's not exactly my idea of a good time."

"Where do you even intend to take us?" Esther asked.

"I don't know, I'll guess we figure some-thing out." Gascon shrugged. "I could use a walk myself and just relaxing with a friend, what do you say?" he asked.

"Well you _are _an emperor now aren't you? You can afford some-thing nicer can't you?" Esther asked.

"What do you want? The star treatment?" Gascon asked annoyed. "Can't we just have a nice quiet time?" he asked. "Please." He suddenly asked a lot more sincerely. "_I _would be the one appreciating that!"

"Well all-right." Esther smirked. "Hey I got it!" she grinned. "Why don't I cast a little travel spell, we can go visit fairy ground! No one will care the least you are an emperor there, and we can visit Mr. Drippy!"

"That's the most brilliant idea I have heard all month!" Gascon exhaled clearly deeply relieved and thankful.

"You're going to pay for any dinner and entertainment though." Esther lectured holding up a hand. "There's a few items I saw there the last time that looked very interesting, but we had to safe what-ever money we had back then."

"Pff, what-ever you want." Gascon snorted slipping a hand through his hair. "Lets just get out of here." He asked.

"All-right, stand still." Esther smiled reaching forward her harp, the instrument she used in the place of a wand.

"I get it, I've lost count on just how many times I've tagged along like this." Gascon muttered annoyed, and Esther chuckled amused as she broke a chord on a harp, soon a light engulfed them, and took away the sight of the entire machine room around them.

Then as they cleared up again, they were faced with bundles and bundles of fairies, and then a voice.

"What the heck!? Who's that using a travel spell to travel directly into the middle of a flipping city! That's dangerous mun!"

There was no mistaking that voice, Gascon and Esther looked at each other as they smiled, then suddenly, they both got a surprise as another voice exclaimed.

"HEY IT'S ESTHER AND SWAINE!" A young boyish voice grinned. "And I was planning to go see them next! And now they are here! How lucky is that?!"

Wide-eyed both twirled around, and was faced with a young red-haired boy and a fairy, sitting on a tree stumb, laughing loudly at them.

"OLIVER!" Both exclaimed, and then jumped up.

"Guys it's so good to see you!" Oliver laughed only for the two to raise against him, and all four fell to the ground in a big pile.

"OLIVER I MISSED YOU!" Esther exclaimed grabbing the boy in a crushing hug.

"It's been ages! You haven't been to good now have you?" Gascon asked amused.

"Hey what about me! I am here to!" Mr. Drippy exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah but you we actually expected to see. Oliver was a complete surprise." Esther laughed making Mr. Drippy.

"You… You came here to.. To see me?" Mr. Drippy asked. "Oh darn mun, don't be all emotional now." He sniffed wiping away a tear.

"Well wouldn't feel like a complete reuinion without you now would it?" Gascon asked sitting beside the fairy, chuckling amused.

Shortly Mr. Drippy glanced at the sword in Gascons belt. "Is that.. That's the sword of Hamelin mun! You sure moved up in the world havn't you?" he asked.

"Don't remind me." Gascon muttered resting his cheek in his hand. "Yeah I'm an emperor now, but please. I came here to relax, so if you have any consideration… shut up about it." He muttered.

"Woah, a real emperor?" Oliver asked. "I bet you're good at it to!" he laughed, then frowned. "Well in your own weird way."

"Oi, thanks for the vote of confidence." Gascon snorted, then groaned as he shook his head. "Argh I missed you kiddo." He then admitted ruffling up Olivers hair. "Staying for long?" he asked.

"Just this week, my school starts again next Monday." Oliver beamed. "I'm going to a new school, miss Leila is taking care of me now."

"Well what-ever the case, you're here now Oliver! We're all here!" Esther grinned holding Oliver by his shoulder. "I knew it! Just because we aren't saving the world together any-more. We'll still always be friend."

"What are you daft?" Gascon asked. "When you faced despair and death together like we have done. There's just now way you just let that slip out." He shook his head.

"I guess you're right." Oliver chuckled. "It's nice to know though, even though we are doing different things, we can always go back and be like this again." He beamed.

"Now you're just stating the obvious." Gascon snorted. "In fact! I'll appreciate _any _distraction! You know what being an emperor means?" he asked. "No slacking off! Always having to be polite and keep up appearance, always ready to work, not allowed to steal."

"Why would you even want to steal, you're rich." Oliver blinked.

"that's not the point." Gascon muttered.

"He's lying his ass off again." Esther then informed the other two. "He's doing really well and he highly enjoys himself, I saw it myself. He was never that happy while travelling with us."

"Hey! You're ruining my speech!" Gascon muttered.

"It's true though isn't it?" Esther asked.

"Isn't it?" Oliver asked wide-eyed.

And at last Gascon exhaled deeply. "It's true." He then admitted. "I'm pretty busy, rebuilding a kingdom is no easy feet, but honestly.. this is a secret, don't ever tell Marcassin. I enjoy it a lot." He then admitted. "It feels quite good."

"Well that's it then isn't it?" Mr. Drippy asked. "Every-thing is well."

"Yeah." Oliver smiled warmly. "It is."


End file.
